Papa jones' blues
by monkeemama1985
Summary: Prom night is supposed to be a night that a girl never forgets. But what happens when that one night changes the lives of Stephanie and the guys forever? Warning: there is bound to be some colorful language in the future chapters as the story progresses
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It was 6:30am on a Thursday morning,when Stephanie had been awoken by the sound of the alarm clock ringing loudly in her ear. Normally she would have avoided getting out of bed,but today was a different day. Today was the day of her senior prom,which was going to be the biggest night of her life. Leaving her room,Stephanie ran down the spiral staircase,and saw the guys sitting around the kitchen table going over the songs they would be playing for tonight.

"Good morning guys."Stephanie said cheerfully

"Well well,if it isn't our little prom queen."said Mike as he kissed his sister's forehead

"I haven't won yet,and besides I don't feel like being jinxed."said Stephanie

"Are you kidding Steph?"said Micky "With you and Davy combined you're a shoe in to win."

"So Davy,are you nervous about tonight?"asked Peter

"Nah,I have nothing to be nervous about."Davy said cooly

"Okay,while steph's at school today,we're gonna have a lot of running around to do."Mike sighed

"Speaking of school,I'd better go get myself ready before I miss my bus."Stephanie said as she ran upstairs

While Stephanie was upstairs getting changed,the guys began to think back to their own senior proms,and found out that Davy hadn't gone to his.

"You've never been to your own prom?"asked Micky

"No. Never."Davy sighed "So in all honesty,I'm a nervous wreck."

"You've been on plenty of dates with Steph,so what's so different about tonight?"asked Peter

"I dunno,but don't tell Stephanie because,I don't want her to know."said Davy

"davy,you've got nothing to worry about."Micky said assuringly

"Look Davy, just remember that for one night,nerves don't matter."said Mike as he patted his young friend's shoulder

Finally emerging from her room,Stephanie was just about to leave the house for school when Davy offered to take her there himself.

"Okay,so I guess I'll be seeing you guys after school."said Stephanie as she opened the front door

"Wait a minute Stephanie,let me walk you to school today."Davy said quickly jumping to his feet

"But don't you have a lot to do today with the guys?"asked Stephanie

"It's fine kid,we can always wait until Davy gets back to get started on what we have to do."said Mike

"See you in a little while then."said Davy as he and Stephanie left the house

Once Stephanie and Davy were gone,the remaining monkees decided to go over who was going to go and pick up everything for tonight.

"Alright,we need some one to pick up the tuxes and flowers."said Mike

"What about steph's dress?"asked Peter

"She already did that herself because,she didn't want anything to happen to it."sighed Mike

"I guess I can go get the tuxes."said Micky

"I might as well go get everyone's flowers."said Peter

"That just leaves you and Davy,Mike."said Micky

"My job is to stop Davy,from getting any ideas tonight."said Mike

"What kind of ideas?"Peter asked with confusion

"Come on Pete."Micky sighed as he grabbed his friend "I'll explain to you all about the concept of prom night on our way to town."

With Mike being the only one left at the pad,he began cleaning up everyone's mess from breakfast,while trying to keep a clear head as the others allowed themselves to turn into nothing but bad nerves.

Finally making their way to school,Stephanie said goodbye to Davy who quickly stole a kiss,just as the bell began ringing loudly. Smiling as she rushed up the steps and into the building,Stephanie let out a sigh as she caught up with her two best friends Casey and Amy.

"So Steph,are you ready for tonight?"asked Casey

"Yes."Stephanie said with narrowed eyebrows

"It's gonna be a big night for you and Davy right?"Casey said with a goofy smile

"Casey,why would you even say such a thing like that?"Amy asked in shock

"What in the world are the two of you talking about?"asked Stephanie

"Stephanie,Casey wants to know if tonight is going to be the night,for you and Davy to you know..."Amy sighed

"I don't know,I mean Davy and I haven't even talked about that step in our relationship yet."said Stephanie

"Lets just say if Davy was my boyfriend,I'd do anything for him."said Casey

"Don't listen to her Stephanie."said Amy

Deciding to just ignore Casey's strange behavior and think of it as prom drama,Stephanie prepared herself for the long school day that was ahead of her.

Thinking that things were going to run accordingly to plan,Micky and Peter set out to complete their missions. Choosing to do both things together,the first place they stopped was the cleaners to pick up the tuxes.

Walking into the dry cleaners,Micky approached the counter where a short gray haired woman,was standing watching morning talk shows on a small black and white television set.

"Excuse me, I'm here to pick up my dry cleaning order."said Micky

"What's the last name?"asked the woman

"Dolenz."Micky said clearing his throat afterwards

"Just a minute dearie."the woman said as she walked into the back

Humming quietly as he waited for the woman who returned a few minutes later with a large dry cleaning bag,Micky paid the bill and then he and Peter left the building. While walking down to the flower shop that was just on the next corner,Peter asked Micky if he even bothered to look at the tuxes.

"Hey Micky,don't you think you should check those?"asked Peter

"Mike didn't sat anything about checking them,all he said was to pick them up,so that's exactly what I did."said Micky

"I still think you should check them."said Peter

"Pete,I'm sure that they're fine,now lets get the flowers and go because we still have to rehearse for tonight."said Micky as he opened the door to the flower shop

Right after picking up the flowers,Peter and Micky began walking home where Mike had just finished straightening up,and Davy had just walked through the front door.

Looking around the house,Davy asked where the others were.

"Where's Micky and Peter?"asked Davy

"I sent them down town to pick up the tuxes,and flowers for tonight."said Mike

"Are you sure that was a good idea?"asked Davy

"I think so."Mike sighed

"Hope you're right about that."said Davy

A few minutes after Davy came home,Micky and Peter came through the door carrying the tuxes and flowers. Hanging the tuxes in the closet until tonight,Micky took his place behind his drums and waited patiently as the others finally joined him.

"So Micky,did you check the tuxes,to make sure they're alright?"asked Mike

"No,I figured we'd look at them after we put them on later."said Micky

"I told him to check them."said Peter

"Will you all relax?"said Micky "What could possibly go wrong?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Hey guys sorry for not posting for a few days,been feeling under the weather and busy with my five year old daughter.. Anyway here is chapter two,hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter 2

"What could possibly go wrong?"asked Micky as he banged his drums

Before strapping on his guitar,Mike walked over to the closet and grabbed the dry cleaning bag then laid it among the kitchen table. Unzipping the bag,Mike looked over the four freshly cleaned tuxes,then rezipped the bag and placed it back in the closet once again.

Returning to the bandstand,Mike strapped on his guitar and got ready to start the rehearsal.

"So,are the tuxes okay?"asked Micky

"They're fine,but next time just remember to check them."said Mike

"That's what I told him."said Peter

"Should we really be fighting right now?"asked Davy

"He's right,we've got a lot to do to make sure tonight is a night that Steph will never forget."Mike sighed

Spending the rest of the morning and early hours of the afternoon rehearsing for the prom tonight,the guys finally stopped rehearsing a little before 1:30 that same afternoon.

Assuming that the guys were probably having a good time goofing around,Stephanie couldn't wait to go home because,all day long she kept getting strange occasional glances from Casey who,Stephanie began to wish would mind her own business.

Unsure of how she managed to survive the last two classes of the day,Stephanie soon made a quick run for the school bus the minute the dismissal bell rang. Taking a seat near the back of the bus,she soon heard the other students begin piling aboard.

Just when she thought she'd have time to herself during the ride home, Stephanie was soon joined by Casey and Amy once again.

"See Amy,I told you she wouldn't leave without us."said Casey as she sat right next to Stephanie

"Haven't y'all ever heard of giving a person some personal space?"Stephanie sighed

"I tried to tell her that,but you know how stubborn Casey can be."Amy said as she rolled her eyes

"So Steph,can we come over your house and see your dress for tonight?"Casey asked changing the subject

"Sorry Casey but,the guys will probably be busy rehearsing,and I'm going to get some rest before tonight."saud Stephanie

Finally the bus pulled away from the school and Stephanie couldn't wait to get home,and see Davy. Once the bus stopped at her corner,Stephanie said goodbye to her friends and made her way home.

Arriving at the front door,Stephanie wondered why there was no music playing. Opening the door,Stephanie saw all four of them sprawled out in different parts of the house.

Quietly shutting the door,Stephanie carefully made her way over to Mickys drums and crashed the cymbals loudly,causing all four monkees to jump to their feet.

"Glad to see that y'all are working hard on rehearsing for tonight."Stephanie said with a smirk

"First of all young lady,my drums are not a toy."Micky said as he shooed her away

"You just couldn't help yourself could ya kid?"Mike asked as he dug in his ear

"How else was I supposed to get all of your attention?"asked Stephanie

"A nice tap on the shoulder,would have been okay."Peter yawned

"If she hadn't of woke us at all,we'd probably slept straight through the entire night."said Davy

"Lets get some dinner,and then figure our what time we all should get ready."said Mike

"So what are you makin tonight Steph?"asked Micky

"Sorry Micky,but you boys need to fend for yourselves I need to grab a shower and set my hair."said Stephanie as she walked into the bathroom

"It's like we have two Davy's living here in the same house."Micky sighed as he sat down

"It's not easy to look your best everyday Micky."said Davy with a smug face

"Before the two of you start,knock it off now,and lets decide on dinner."said Mike

"I know what to make."said Peter running into the kitchen

"Don't tell me Pete,is it gonna be cream of root beer soup?"asked Micky

"How'd you know?"Peter asked disappointedly

With Peter in charge of tonight's menu,Stephanie finally came out of the bathroom wearing Davy's bathrobe,and curlers rolled up in her long black hair. Wondering what the guys were eating,Stephanie took a look into the bowls and smiled.

"I see you boys are havin peters famous cream of root beer soup."said Stephanie

"Did you want some Steph? There's plenty."said Peter

"No thanks Pete,I'm gonna go lie down for a little while."Stephanie sighed

"Good for you Steph,I don't think you'd want to turn into a werewolf on prom night."said Micky as he played with the soup

"Micky,either eat your soup or go find something else to do."Mike said pinching the sides of his nose

Scrunching his face,Micky took a few spoonfuls of soup then dropped the spoon on the table. Although the last time he ate peters soup was when he acted like a werewolf going around growling,Micky knew that he had to behave himself because,the last thing anybody wanted was a visit from their landlord .

Upstairs in her room,Stephanie laid down in bed and slowly closed her eyes. Thinking that she would get some sleep,Stephanie felt her eyes quickly open,which meant that she may as well stay awake until it was time to leave for prom.

Throwing on a pair of sweatpants and a baggy shirt,Stephanie went back down stairs to an empty living room. Deciding to take advantage of having the house to herself for a few minutes, Stephanie soon became disappointed once she heard four sets of foot steps coming through the front door.

"So what time are we supposed to be there tonight?"asked Micky

"We're supposed to be there at 6,to set up everything,since the prom starts at 8."said Mike

"Are Davy and Steph coming with us,or coming later?"asked Peter

"Me and Stephanie won't be there until 8 Peter."Davy sighed

"Davy,we're gonna need you to help with the set up."said Mike

"What about me?"asked Stephanie "Do I get a say in any of this?"

"The only thing you have to worry about,is being ready for when I come back here to get you."Davy said as he lightly kissed the top of her head

Since the guys needed to leave for the school in a couple of hours,everyone got dressed so that they could take pictures. Needing some help zipping the back of her dress,Stephanie yelled for Mike to come lend her a hand.

When he got to her room,Mike took one look at his sister and felt the tears burning in his eyes. With crying being the last thing he wanted her to see,Mike zipped up her dress and quickly left.

Taking a deep breath as she left her room,Stephanie slowly walked down the stairs wearing a long emerald green dress with matching shoes. Looking over her shoulder at the guys,Stephanie saw Micky and Peter each holding a box of tissues as they began crying.

Stopping at the bottom step,Stephanie watched as Davy nervously put her corsage on her wrist and then helped her off the stairs.

"Aww,they make such a cute couple."Micky said as he blew his nose

"They grow up so fast."Peter sobbed

"Come on,lets get these pictures taken will you please?"said Mike with his arms crossed

Allowing Micky to take the pictures,the first ones they took were of Stephanie by herself,and then one with each of them. After being blinded by enough flashbulbs,Stephanie decided to take one of the guys all dresses up,since that night would probably be the only time they'd ever be dresses nicely.

Checking his watch after he was able to see again,Mike saw that it was a quarter past 6. Rounding up the guys so they could get a move on,Mike told Stephanie that she may as well come along for the ride.

Leaving the house together,Stephanie sat up front with Mike who kept looking at her rather strangely.

"Mike,you're staring at me again."Stephanie whispered

"I can't help it kid,you look so different all dressed up."said Mike

"I'm still the same person under all this fancy stuff."said Stephanie

"Don't take it personally Steph,Mike is just trying to mean well."said Micky

"Thanks Mick,you're a big help."Mike said sarcastically as he started the car

Eventhough she had plenty of time until prom started,Stephanie was glad to have gone along for the ride since,it was a lot better than waiting around the house doing nothing.

Arriving at the school fifteen minutes later,the guys brought their instruments inside and began setting up right away. Despite a few disagreements here and there,the instruments were finally set and ready to go.

Hoping that tonight would go off without a hitch,Stephanie knew that this would definitely be a night she would never forget.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the delay, but I finally got chapter 3 up and ready to go. I wanna thank you for your reviews,and I hope you keep them coming.**

Chapter 3

Getting closer to prom time, the guys began warming up their instruments just as the first few students began entering the school gym. Needing to divide his time between performing with the guys and dancing with stephanie, Davy knew that he would have his night cut out for him.

By the time the gym was filled with the rest of the prom goers,Mike approached the microphone,and introduced the band.

" Good evening ladies and gentleman,we're the monkees and will be playing your prom this evening." said Mike

"What kind of introduction was that?!"asked Micky

" I suppose you could have done better?"said Mike

" AS a matter of fact,yes." Micky sighed

" Here they go again." Peter said shaking his head

" Kinda makes you wonder who the adults,will be tonight doesn't it?"asked Davy

Right after they agreed to compromise,they finallly began playing 'Take a giant step' as the first song of the night. Sitting down at a table while waiting for a chance to dance with Davy,Stephanie was joined by Casey and Amy.

" Hey Steph, I thought you'd be dancing with Davy instead of playing wall flower." said Casey

" I'm waiting until he gets a chance,to get away." Stephanie sighed hopelessly

" Why not dance with us, until he gets done?" asked Amy

" No you two go on, I'll just wait here for Davy."Stephanie sighed again

Walking away and leaving stephanie at her table,Casey and Amy went over to the dance floor just as the song got ready to end. Cheering for the guys along with the rest of the crowd, Steohanie heard the sounds of laughter along with Micky's wisecrack jokes.

" Alright boys and girls,gals and guys get ready for some singing from the tall texan here,whose singing is hopefully better than his attitude."said Micky

" Now wait a minute,you called my introduction strange and now you expect that to go for one?"asked Mike

" Are you two gonna sing or what?"asked Davy " These kids didn't come to see us act like a bunch of well,kids."

" We have to keep these kids entertained, so what better way then to act like a bunch of goofballs?"asked Micky

" Should be easy for you Micky,you're that way everyday." said Peter

" Oh here comes Mr. Tork with his first, of many smartass comments."said Micky

" Whenever you're done Mick."sighed Mike

With the crowd getting restless,the guys behaved themselves and started playing 'Sweet young thing'. Getting tired of sitting around, Stephaine got up from the table and went out to the dance floor. Urging Davy to go out there and dance, the guys assured him that they could handle the music while he and stephaine have a good time.

Jumping off the stage,Davy and stephaine finally had a chance to dance as the song quickly changed into ' Sometime in the morning'. Resting her head upon his shoulders as Davy held her tightly in his arms, stephanie sighed comfortably as the spot light shone upon the two of them. Still dancing as the music stopped, stephanie lifted her head as she saw an empty dance floor.

" Davy, I think the music stopped." said Stephaine

" Oh, lets go get something to drink then." said Davy as he finally let her go

Watching as the two of them from the bandstand,Mike decided to send Peter over to where the punch bowl was to spy on Davy and Stephanie. Casually walking over to the punch bowl,Peter grabbed a cup and had a nice conversation with them.

" So,how are you two liking the dance so far?" asked Peter

" The dance is fine so far Pete." Stephanie sighed

" I'm glad that the two of you are enjoying yourselves."Peter said as he drank some punch

" Peter, I think Mike and Micky are waiting for you over on the bandstand." said Davy

"Oh." said Peter " Well,it was nice talking to you"

Hurrying to the stage, Peter joined the others while Stephanie and Davy went back out to the dance floor. Dancing to a few more songs, Stephanie's feet began hurting so she took off her shoes and danced barefoot. While she and Davy were dancing,Stephanie heard a comment from Micky about putting her shoes back on again.

" Excuse me,but will the young lady in the green dress kindly put her shoes back on her feet."said Micky

" Hush up and do your job Dolenz." Stephanie retorted

" She got you there Mick." Mike said smiling proudly

It was around 11:15pm that Stephanie decided she had enough of the prom scene. Since the guys were supposed to stay until whenever the prom ended, Stephanie assumed already that Davy wanted to stay around for a while longer. Noticing that something was bothering Stephanie,Davy took her to the side and asked if she wanted to leave.

" Hey,did you want to get out of here?"asked Davy

" If you want'" said Stephanie " But won't the others eventually need you?"

"They'll be fine without me." said Davy as they headed for the exit

Quietly sneaking out of the school gym unnoticed, Stephanie wondered what Davy was planning to do or where they would be going, Stephanie decided to just go wherever it was he would be taking her to. Since the car was left at the school gym for the others to get home,and it was a nice walk back to the pad,Davy waved down a taxi,whose driver was very talkative.

" So,where are you two kids headed all gussied up this evening?"asked the cabbie

" 1334 North Beechwood,and we're kind of in a hurry." said Davy after he and Stephanie entered the taxi's backseat

" Oh, something special planned for the lovely lady I assume." the cabbie said with a wink

Looking over at Davy,Stephanie watched as he suddenly grew a little hot under the collar,as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. Paying for the cab once they arrived at the house, the two of them went inside and walked through the living room and down to the beach for a moonlit stroll.

Holding onto eachother's hand as they took their time walking,Stephanie took off her shoes and decided to dip her feet into the cool ocean water. With everything being so perfect,and the way the moonlight and stars shone brightly in the now midnight sky,Davy began to slowly kiss Stephanie,whose entire body started tingling all over the place.

As the gentle breeze now coming across the sand and ocean waves, Stephanie began to think that nothing in the world could ever top a night like tonight. Or so she thought until, Davy led her back to the house. Trusting him more than anyone else in the world, the two of them were now standing at the bottom of the spiral staircase.

" So,where do we go from here?"asked Stephanie

" Well,we do have the house to ourselves so why not make the most of it?"Davy said leaning in for another kiss

" Um,does this mean what I think it means?" Stephanie asked gently pushing him away

" Only if you're ready of course." said Davy

Nodding her head as she took him by the hand,the two of them went upstairs to Stephanie's bedroom and closed the door behind them.

Meanwhile back at the school gym,Mike,Micky and Peter were just breaking down their instruments as the last of the students left for the night.

" Where in the world,are Steph and Davy?'' Mike asked as he closed his guitar case

" I haven't seen either of them since the punch table." said Peter

" They probably went for a walk along the beach or something,knowing Davy." Micky sighed

" If he does anything to my sister,I'll cripple him." Mike fumed

Trying to bide Davy and Stephanie some time,Micky and Peter needed to distract Mike from going home and doing something stupid. Since they haven't eaten in what seemed like hours,Micky suggested that they go and grab some burgers at the downtown diner,before they go home. After finally convincing Mike to go with his idea,both Micky and Peter breathed a sigh of relief.

Making it to the diner,Micky and Peter noticed how Mike kept yawning which meant that Davy could remain among the living at least for tonight. Once they ate and paid their check,the guys left the diner and made the drive back to the pad, where Mike wanted to go and check on Stephanie. Stopping him from going near her bedroom door,Micky stood in Mike's way and refused to move.

" Micky,what are you doing?" Mike yawned

" Just standing around."said Micky

" Could you please move, so that I can check on Steph?" asked Mike

" She's probably asleep, and if she's anything like you, she won't be a happy camper if you wake her up." Micky sighed as he crossed his arms

" Fine, I'll just go to bed since , I'm too dang tired to argue." Mike yawned as he walked into his and Micky's bedroom

Running down the stairs as soon as the bedroom door closed, Micky bumped into Peter who told him that Davy was missing.

" Davy's not in his bed."said Peter

" I have a pretty good idea,where our lovesick friend might be." Micky said as he stared up at Stephanie's bedrroom door

" You mean him and Steph?" Peter asked with his jaw dropping afterwards

" Shh!" Micky hissed " Just don't say anything to Mike about Davy's missing for right now alright?"

" What do we do, if Mike does ask us about it?"asked Peter

" Just go to bed,and I'll think of something in the morning." Micky sighed as he walked away

Agreeing with Micky, Peter went into his and Davy's room and fixed Davy's bed to look as though it had been slept in that night. Hoping that Micky comes up with something in order to save Davy's hide from Mike,Peter eventually went to bed without looking forward to whatever happens in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: you guys are really nice to be reviewing my story,especially Valleri'66. Please keep the reviews coming :D. Any way this chapter is going to be about the morning after the prom where Micky and Peter agree to keep what happened the night before between Stephanie and Davy under wraps from Mike.**

Chapter 4

Bright and early the next morning,Stephanie had been awoken by the bright sunlight shinning brightly through her bedroom window. Turning her head away from the almost blinding sun, Stephanie found that she was not alone in her bed that morning.

Staring in awe at her bedside companion,Stephanie nuzzled her head underneath Davy's and let out a contented sigh. Slowly closing her eyes,Stephanie soon jumped the second she heard a knock upon the bedroom door. Grabbing something to throw on before answering the door,Stephanie woke up Davy,who she threw his clothes at and locked him inside of her bedroom closet.

With the knocking on the door growing louder,Stephanie finally answered once, the room was cleared from any traces of Davy. Opening the door, Stephanie saw Mike standing on the balcony.

" It's about time you opened the door kid."said Mike

" Sorry for taking so long, but I can't exactly jump out of bed first thing in the morning." Stephanie said with a sigh

" Well,I figured you'd be awake since you do have school this morning."said Mike

" School doesn't start at 5:30 in the morning,big brother."said Stephanie

" What time did you and Davy get home last night?"asked Mike

" A little after midnight,why?"asked Stephanie

" Because I didn't know what happened to the two of you after the dance ended last night."Mike said with a sigh

" We left early because, I didn't feel like sticking around,so we came home hung out and then went to sleep in our own beds after."said Stephanie " Any more questions officer Nesmith?"

" No."said Mike " Just get dressed for school."

Shutting the door,Stephanie locked it and let out an exasperated sigh,as she leaned against it. Almost forgetting that she had thrown Davy in her bedroom closet,Stephanie walked over to the closet and opened the door, and found a pile of clothes on top of him. Picking the clothes off, Stephanie apologized for throwing him into the mess that was her closet.

" I am so sorry." Stephanie said with a small pout

" That's okay."said Davy " At least you didn't tell me to hang out of the window."

" Listen Davy,about last night..."said Stephanie

" What about it?"asked Davy as he sat down on the bed

" You don't think we made a mistake,do you?"asked Stephanie

" No. Unless you think it was."said Davy

" Oh no, I don't think that at all." said Stephanie as she walked over to her bed and sat down

Placing her head upon Davy's shoulder,Stephanie let out a relaxed sigh just as there was another knock upon the door. Already under the assumption that it was Mike again,Davy got ready to go back into the closet as Stephanie went to answer the door. Before unlocking the door,Stephanie decided to ask who was out there first.

" Who's out there?"asked Stephanie

" It's Micky." a voice replied " Open the door."

With Davy now dressed in his clothes from last night, Stephanie unlocked the door and allowed Micky to come inside. Quickly locking the door, Stephanie rejoined Davy on the bed,as Micky stood next to Stephanie's dresser. Glancing over at the two of them,Micky shook his head before finally speaking.

" This is definitely a very awkward situation,right about now."said Micky

" You're not going to tell my brother, are you Micky?" Stephanie asked nervously

" No." Micky sighed " I won't say anything to Mike but, I am going to have to talk to the two of you though."

" If you're going to talk to us, then what are you going to do about Mike?"asked Davy as he held tightly onto Stephanie's hand

" Don't worry, I'll handle that when I get downstairs in a minute."said Micky " As for right now, Steph's gonna get ready for school like she normally does while you wait up here until, me and Peter get rid of Mike."

Leaving Stephanie's room,Micky slid down the bannister and landed on his feet with a loud thud,and a stern warning from Mike who was drinking a cup of coffee and reading the morning paper.

" Dammit it Micky, when will you stop doing that?" Mike asked in annoyance

" Probably until I break some part of my body, I guess." Micky replied shrugging his shoulders

" Just go wake up Peter and Davy because we've got to go and see Pop today,about getting that gig tonight at his restaurant."said Mike

" That's not until next week."said Micky " And besides today you're supposed to go food shopping today remember?"

" It shouldn't take long if we have,a list of what we need." Mike sighed

" As a matter of fact, I do happen to have a list right here." Micky said digging into his pants pocket

Pulling out what seemed like a small rolled up piece of paper, Micky unravelled the paper which went all the way from the kitchen to the end of the alcove bandstand. Handing the list over to Mike, who looked at it and scratched his head, Micky patted him on the shoulder and told him to make sure that he gets absolutely evevrything, that's written on the list.

" Micky,are you sure we need everything on this list?"asked Mike

" Couldn't be surer." Micky said nodding his head

" This is gonna take me at least all mornin' to get this done."said Mike

" Then maybe you should get started,instead of wasting your time by talking to me." Micky said as he pushed Mike towards the front door

" Just make sure Steph leaves for school, on time will ya." Mike said as he left the house

" Don't worry, I'll handle everything."Micky said as he shut the front door

Yelling up the stairs for Stephanie and Davy once Mike had finally drive away,Micky knew that he needed to figure out some way to keep Mike from figuring out all about what had happened between Stephanie and Davy last night. While waiting for them to come downstairs,Micky was soon joined by Peter,who just came out of his room yawning.

" Hey,where is everyone?" Peter yawned

" Steph and Davy are on their way down now, as for Mike I sent him out shopping for food."said Micky as he continued to stare up at Stephanie's door

" Mike's usually a quick shopper,so that doesn't leave much time."said Peter

" Relax Pete,the list I wrote should at least bide us some time and plus depending on the morning traffic to and from the grocery store."said Micky

" Is my brother gone?" Stephanie called from over the balcony

" All clear Steph, so you two can come down now."Micky shouted back

Walking down the stairs together,Stephanie headed into the bathroom to clean up before school,while Davy avoided eye contact with Micky and Peter.

" Hey Davy,Maybe you should go change your clothes,before Mike comes back." Peter suggested

" I'll be back in a few minutes then."Davy said as he made his way into his and Peter's room

" Today's going to be a very long day." Micky sighed

" What are we going to say to Mike,about the Stephanie and Davy situation?"asked Peter

" First of all,we need to talk to Steph and find out what she told Mike this morning,and go with whatever she said to him for now."said Micky

" Something tells me that, if in some way the truth comes out,it's going to change all of our lives."Peter sighed

" Maybe we won't have to worry about that, if we all stick to the exact same story."said Micky

As soon as Stephanie and Davy returned, the two of them joined Micky and Peter at the kitchen table to go over what, Stephanie had told Mike this morning about last night. Sighing as she told Davy,Micky and Peter what she had said to Mike this morning,Stephanie left the table and ran upstairs to get dressed for school.

Right after she was dressed in her school clothes, Stephanie ran back downstairs, grabbed her back pack and got ready to leave. Offering to walk her to school like he did yesterday,Davy felt Micky and Peter each grab one of his arms,and sat him back down in the kitchen chair.

" What's wrong with you two?"asked Davy

" I think you and Steph have spent enough time together last night."said Micky

" He was just going to walk her to school Micky."said Peter

" Steph's a big girl,and can take the bus to school like normal kids do."said Micky

" You're forgetting something Micky, this isn't a normal house with normal people,so how could I possibly be normal if I live here too?" asked Stephanie as she left the house and closed the door

" That young lady,is gonna be the death of us yet." Micky groaned

Making her way down to the corner bus stop,Stephanie saw no sign of Casey or Amy yet,which was a small sigh of relief. Leaning against the the stop sign,Stephanie dropped her back pack on the ground,just as Amy and Casey were making their way to the corner.

Noticing that Casey was wearing a pair of dark glasses,Stephanie wondered if her friend had a little too much fun after the prom ended last night.

" Casey,what's with the sunglasses?"asked Stephanie picking up her back pack

" Do you always have to talk so loud?" Casey cringed as she covered her ears

" Don't tell me, she's hung over." said Stephanie

" Let's just say Casey's had way too much fun last night." Amy sighed

" I only had a few small drinks." Casey groaned

" Darling, what you drank last night,was way more than a few." said Amy

" So, Steph did anything interesting happen with you and Davy last night?" asked Casey

" I have no idea what you're talking about." said Stephanie as she pursed her lips

" Obviously you two went off and did something because, a few people saw the two of you leave."said Casey

" I'm sure that Davy was the perfect gentleman,last night." said Amy as she smacked Casey in the arm

" Whatever may or may not have happened last night, is between me and Davy and nobody else." Stephanie sighed

Although something did happen last night between her and Davy, the very last thing she needed was for Casey to figure things out and blab to the entire school, or even the entire city of Los Angeles.

Once the bus arrived, Stephanie and her friends climbed aboard,and finally headed off to school.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Finally have chapter five written down completely on paper, hopefully you will enjoy reading this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**

Chapter 5

After spending most of his morning trying to figure out the list Micky had given him for shopping, Mike was finally out of the store struggling to carry more bags than he could handle. Cursing under his breath as one of the bags began to tear, Mike swore that Micky would pay if anything dropped.

Throwing the bags into the back seat of the car, Mike took a deep breath before making the drive home. Starting the engine, Mike finally headed to the house where the others were waiting for his return.

Back at the house, Micky and Peter were busy playing a game of checkers,while Davy laid upon the backless sofa watching some television.

" Hey,when is Mike coming back?" asked Davy

" He should be back any minute."said Micky

Getting back to what they were doing,they soon heard the sounds of a car pull up in the driveway, followed by the sounds of a thick southern accent cursing as it made its way towards the door.

" Mike's home." Peter said looking up from the checker board

" Do you think we ought to go out there,and lend him a hand?" Davy yawned

" I'm sure he's fine." said Micky

" Don't y'all move at once." Mike said as he flung the front door opened

" Oh,when did you get in?" asked Micky

" Just long enough to hear the three of you ,figure out who is going to bring in all of the crap that I just bought." said Mike

" I'll lend you a hand Mike." said Davy as he got up from the sofa

" Micky, Pete come on and help out with this stuff too." said Mike as he and Davy walked outside

" But what about our game?" asked Peter

" Come on Pete, we can always finish the game later." Micky sighed as he grabbed the blonde bass player by his shirt

Following Mike outside,Davy, Micky and Peter were all handed grocery bags and then returned to the house. Telling them where to put everything,Mike stood and watched as the three of them argued about what goes where.

" Mike, why did you buy all of this stuff?" asked Davy

" I think you should be asking Micky that question Davy because, he insisted that I buy everything on the list that, he gave me this morning." said Mike

" Excuse me for making sure we, don't run out of food." Micky said dramatically

When they were finished putting everything away, Davy decided to go out for a walk,to get some fresh air. Wondering where Davy was headed off to in such a hurry, Micky decided to go and follow him to see where he was going to.

Even though he was just going for a normal walk,Davy could tell that he was being followed by some one. Stopping in the middle of the block,Davy turned around and saw Micky standing behind him trying to act casual.

" Is there a reason,you're following me?"asked Davy

" Me following you?' Micky scoffed " What reason, would I have to follow you?"

" That's exactly what I'd like to know." Davy sighed

" Okay, you got me." said Micky " I am following you but, only to keep you out of trouble."

" Keep me out of trouble? What kind of trouble could I possibly get into just by taking a simple walk?"asked Davy

" Depending on where you're going,or who going to see." said Micky

" I'm not planning on seeing any body, so you can go home." Davy said as he began walking again

" If you're going to see Steph, I suggest you don't so that, you don't draw any suspicion." Micky shouted after him

Heading back to the house, Micky saw Mike and Peter each tuning their guitars in the living room. Walking through the house,Micky sat down on the bottom of the spiral staircase and grabbed the newspaper from this morning.

" Anything interesting in the paper Mick?" asked Mike

" Nah, just bored." said Micky as he closed the newspaper

" We could always do some rehearsing or something." Peter suggested

" Let's find Davy, so that we could all get started.' said Mike

" Hey, where is Davy?" asked Peter

" He went out for a walk." said Micky

" I wish he wouldn't just go wandering off like that." Mike sighed

Deciding that they might as well rehearse without Davy, the others took their places on the alcove band stand and began rehearsing.

During his walk, Davy wound up down by Stephanie's high school where, Stephanie wasn't having such an easy day. All day long ,Stephanie had received weird looks from some of the people who were at the prom last night, and wondered if Casey had anything to do, with how everyone was acting.

What seemed to make things worse, was when Stephanie found a note taped to the outside of her locker. Ripping down the piece of paper, Stephanie was soon joined by Casey and Amy who could sense something was troubling their friend.

" Steph,are you okay?" asked Casey

" No." Stephanie sighed " I found this note on my locker."

" What does it say?" asked Amy

" It says that the, truth will come out." Stephanie said as she crumpled up the note

" Let me see that." Casey said taking the paper from Stephanie's hand " It's no big deal Steph."

" Casey, how could you say such a thing? It's obvious that some one is trying to mess with Stephanie, so she'd tell what happened last night with Davy.' Amy said turning her attention towards Casey

" And so far, the only person I could think of who is nosy enough, is you Casey." said Stephanie

" You'd really accuse me of leaving this note on your locker?" Casey said in shock " Unless you really did end up doing something last night with Davy, that you don't want any one to know because,of what's gonna happen."

" Funny how you think you know who your true friends are, huh?" Stephanie said as she turned and walked away

" Congratulations Casey, you really know how to push an issue until, you get what you want in the very end." Amy said running after Stephanie

Leaving Casey alone by the lockers,Amy finally caught up with Stephanie, who she found sitting down on the stairwell steps. Trying to smile at her friend, Amy asked if she would be alright to stay, for the rest of the school day.

" Are you gonna be able to stay, the rest of today?" asked Amy

" Honestly, I'd rather not." Stephanie sighed

" You could always leave around lunch, since no body really stays the day after prom any how." said Amy

" I think I just might do that." said Stephanie

While the two of them were talking,Amy noticed that Casey was standing in the doorway. Walking past her, the two of them went towards the front doors, so that Stephanie could make her exit.

Just as she was about to go out the door,Stephanie had been stopped by the principal, who asked where she was going.

" Ms. Nesmith,where do you think you are going?" asked Principal Jacobson

" She's going to meet up with Davy, who is waiting for her outside." said Amy

" For what reason?" Principal Jacobson asked with his arms now crossed

" There's an emergency at home so my brother sent Davy to come and get me."said Stephanie still holding on to the door

" Very well." sighed Principal Jacobson " Send my best to your brother."

Waiting until the principal walked away,both Stephanie and Amy let out sighs of relief and opened the door. Going outside together, Amy and Stephanie were both surprised, to see Davy sitting on the steps.

" What are you doing here?" asked Stephanie

" I went out for a walk, and ended up all the way down here." said Davy

" Look at it this way Steph, now the principal will never know that we lied." said Amy

" Lied about what?" Davy asked with confusion

" I'll explain everything on the way home." Stephanie said with a small sigh

" See ya around Steph." Amy said with a smile before heading back inside

Holding on to Davy's hand as the two of them walked away from the school, Stephanie couldn't help but wonder how long it would take for Casey to blab to the entire school what she had finally figured out. Noticing that something was wrong with Stephanie, Davy made a turn towards the park, so that he and Stephanie could talk for a few minutes, before heading to the beach house.

" Alright, what's the matter?"asked Davy

" Nothing, just had a hard day at school is all."said Stephanie

" Stephanie, you don't have to be afraid to tell me about, whatever is bothering you." said Davy

" Remember when we left the prom last night, and we thought no body saw us leave?"asked Stephanie

" Don't tell me that, some one saw us." said Davy

" Well according to Casey, she and a few other people from school saw us leaving." said Stephanie

" I wouldn't be too worried about that because,it's not like anyone besides you and I know what happened last night.' said Davy

" Aside from Micky and Peter knowing, Casey managed to figure things out too." Stephanie sighed

" I told you this morning, that I don't regret last night and so what if your friend found out, we'll get through whatever the concenquences are when they happen alright?" Davy said as he kissed Stephanie on the fore head

" Sure hope you're this confident if my brother ever finds out." said Stephanie

Sitting in the park for a few more minutes, the two of them began the long walk they arrived out side the front door, they heard the sound of instruments playing.

Slowly turning the front door knob, Stephanie and Davy walked in together, and received strange glances from Mike, Micky and Peter. Smacking himself in the forehead, Micky got up from behind his drums and walked over to Davy.

" Davy, can I talk to you for a few seconds outside?" asked Micky grabbing Davy by his arm

" Sure Micky'" Davy said with some hesitation

Closing the door behind them,Micky dragged Davy over to where the monkeemobile was parked, and scolded Davy for going to Stephanie's school, when he told him not to go there.

" Didn't I tell you not to go near Steph's school?" asked Micky

" I didn't do it on purpose." said Davy

" Oh, so you just happened to walk by there, by accident?" Micky said sarcastically

" That's exactly what happened." sighed Davy

" How do you expect me to keep your ass out of Mike's path, if you keep on sneaking around to see Steph at school?"Micky said as he threw his hands into the air

" You're right Micky, I won't do it again."said Davy

" Damn right you won't because, from now on whenever you go some where with or without Steph, expect either me or Peter to play chaperone."Micky said as he headed towards the front door.

Putting on his usual goofy grin as he and a very quiet Davy re-entered the house, Micky took his place behind his drums once again then told Davy to come rehearse with them.

" All set to rehearse Davy?" asked Micky

" Sure, I'm on my way over." Davy sighed as he walked over to the band stand

" How was your walk earlier Davy?" asked Peter

" Oh, it was alright." said Davy " Gave me some time to clear my head."

" Now that your head ain't up there in the clouds any more, maybe we could get some work done." said Mike

" Do you always have to be so hard, on people big brother?" asked Stephanie

" Some one's gottta keep these three in line, so it might as well be me." said Mike

" If Mike had it his way, he'd probably run this place like an army boot camp." said Micky

" That can be arranged ya know Mick." Mike said with a sly smile

" I hope not." said Peter

" Why's that Peter?" asked Davy

" I could never make it in the military." said Peter

" Like I said this morning, tis is not a normal house at all." Stephanie said as she headed upstairs to her bedroom

Looking at the mess that was supposed to be her bed, Stephanie couldn't help but think about last night when, she and Davy made love for the first time. Although she had Micky and Peter willing to risk everything just to keep her and Davy's secret safe from Mike, Stephannie's main concern was Casey,since she sort of figured things out which, Stephanie had hoped to not have happened.

Grabbing a quick change of clothes from her closet, Stephanie heard the sound of Mike yelling for her to come downstairs. With her heart instantly leaping into her throat, Stephanie left her room with shaking knees as she attempted to walk down the stairs.

" You called me big brother?" Stephanie asked rather uneasily

" I wanted to know if you felt like, going out with us for some pizza." said Mikw

" Pizza?' said Stephanie narrowing her eyebrows

" Yes pizza."Mike sighed " Are you coming with us or not?"

" Alright, let me change my shirt first, and I'll be right down." Stephanie said as she went back upstairs

Sighing relief as she got back into her room, Stephanie quickly changed her shirt and went back down stairs just as they were preparing to head out the front door. Once the five of them were ready to leave and sitting together in the car, Micky and Peter kept Stephanie and Davy from sitting together. Sensing the odd behavior between the four of them as they made their way down town to Pops, Mike thought nothing of it at first but, when they got to the restaurant, and the weirdness continued, Mike decided to question their odd behavior'

" Could some body please tell me why y'all are acting so strangely?" asked Mike

" I'm not acting strange, are you Pete?" asked Micky

" No." Peter said shaking his head " I think we're all acting perfectly normal."

" Y'all are up to something." said Mike " And I'll eventually figure it out."

" We've got nothing to hide." said Peter

" And even if we did, you'd have figured it out by now." said Micky

" Uh-huh, well, guess we'll just have to see." Mike said as he glared at the four of them

Starting to feel like things were going to back fire at any minute, Stephanie excused herself and ran towards the ladies room. Staring into the mirror as she splashed some cold water on her face, she just stared at her reflection. Pulling herself together, Stephanie took a deep breath as she left the ladies room, and headed back to their table.

" Everything okay kid?" Mike asked with concern

" I'm okay,just have a headache." said Stephanie

" Hey Pete, why don't you get our pizza to go, this way Steph can go home and lie down for a while." Mike suggested

" I'll be right back." Peter said rising from the table

" Come on Stephanie, I'll walk you out to the car." said Davy

" Hang on you two, I'll go along with you." Micky said running after them

Waiting in the restaurant for Peter, Mike knew that he had to get to the bottom of things because, he knew that the four of them were hiding something, and he refused to rest until he gets some answers, no matter how long it just might take to get them.

Outside the restaurant, Micky,Davy and Stephanie were all sitting in the car waiting patiently for Mike and Peter.

"We have to come up with a new type of plan."said Micky

"Mike's already suspicious of our behavior,so what can we do?"asked Davy

"I don't know but, for right now lets just stick with what we're doing."Micky sighed

"For how long?"asked Stephanie

"For as long as we can love."Davy sighed

"I got the pizza you guys."said Peter as he and Mike approached the car

"Come on y'all,lets go home."Mike said as he started the car

Hoping that they'd be able to keep Mike in the dark for at least a little while longer,everyone didn't know exactly how long they had until he found things out,or what he would do once the truth unfortunately does come out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Please read and review :D**

Chapter 6

Two weeks had passed and they were the two busiest weeks at school for Stephanie, who had to deal with the stress of final exams, and her upcoming graduation. Still having to worry about continuing to keep Mike in the dark about her and Davy's night after prom, all the worries and stress were taking its toll on Stephanie,who had hoped that all she was suffering from was stress.

Not wanting to alarm the guys especially since things were just beginning to look up for them gig and money wise, Stephanie instead just chose to brush off whatever was wrong, as something that would go away once the school year finally ended.

On an early Wednesday morning,Stephanie woke up feeling worse than she had ever felt in her life. Slowly getting ready for school,Stephanie noticed that her favorite jeans were a little tight. Frustrated she took them off,and threw them on to the floor of her closet, and grabbed a light green skirt which thankfully managed to fit.

Feeling like she was on a boat,Stephanie held on to whatever she could,as she left her room and made her way down the stairs. Becoming sick to her stomach due to the smell of Peter's burnt toast and Micky's famous extra strong coffee, Stephanie knew that she had to get out of the house, before she finally hurls.

Quietly heading for the front door,Stephanie thought she was in the clear since the guys were busy talking about what, time they needed to go down to Pop's, and find out what time they needed to be there.

" Okay,Pop said for us ti be there early so we could set up for tonight's banquet."said Mike as he scrunched his nose at the coffee Micky had made

" Hey Micky, is this supposed to be coffee or what?" asked Peter

" It's coffee,just extra strong." said Micky as he struggled to swallow his own concoction

" Glad I don't drink this stuff anymore." said Davy as he tried to pour his cup down the drain

While they were still busy talking,Stephanie had just reached the door knob, when Mike told her to come and eat breakfast before she leaves for school.

" Hey kid, get over here and eat something before you leave.'said Mike

" I'd rather not." Stephanie groaned as she held her stomach

" What's wrong Steph?" asked Micky

" Are you sick or something?" asked Peter

" Me sick?" Stephanie scoffed " I just don't wanna miss my bus."

" If you're not gonna eat here,then take this money and grab something at school." said Mike as he dug into his wallet

" Since the bank of Nesmith is opened." Micky said as he held out his hand

" Ooh. Sorry, but the bank just closed." Mike said putting his wallet away

Holding her breath as she took the money,Stephanie made a quick run to the door and left as fast as her legs could carry her. Gasping as she finally caught her breath, Stephanie heard a familiar voice coming up the street.

" Hey Steph,aren't you coming to school today?"asked Amy

" School?" Stephanie said with confusion

" Yeah school, the place we're stuck at until graduation." said Casey as she approached the two of them

" What are you doing here?" asked Amy

" I figured, I'd walk to school with my two friends." Casey sighed " Unless that's a problem."

" After what you did, I doubt Stephanie wants you around." said Amy

" It's fine, could we just go now if you please?" Stephanie groaned

" Is it me, or does Steph look a little green?"Casey whispered to Amy

" Casey, don't start jumping to conclusions again." Amy said rolling her eyes

Slowly but surely Stephanie managed to get to the bus stop, but actually riding on the bus was an entirely different story. Unaware how she managed to survive the bus ride,Stephanie made a run for the girl's bathroom, the second the bus pulled up in front of the school.

Sitting on the bathroom floor practically hugging the toilet,Stephanie felt like she had thrown up almost everything that was inside of her. Wiping the tears from her eyes as she sat up against the wall in the stall, Stephanie soon heard a knock upon the door followed by the voices of Amy and Casey.

" Steph,are you in there?"asked Peter

" Yes." Stephanie said faintally

" Can you at least stand on your feet?" asked Amy

Opening the door to the stall,Stephanie stared up at her friends who had groaned concerned about her pale skin grabbing one of her arms,Casey and Amy helped Stephanie stand upon her feet.

Leaning on her friends, as she walked on unsteady legs,Stephanie was taken to see the school nurse. When they got to the nurse's office,Stephanie refused to go inside because, all she wanted to do was try to eat something,and do what needed to be done at school, then eventually go home.

Since today was the last day of final exams,Stephanie hoped that she could concentrate on them,and not on however she was feeling at the moment.

While Stephanie was at school taking exams, back at the pad the guys were just getting ready to leave the house, all except for Davy who was really more worried about Stephanie.

Even though his mind was on Stephanie, Davy knew that he and the others had to go meet with Pop, who was waiting for them at his restaurant. During the drive to Pop's, Mike decided to go over the rules so that, everyone especially Micky, knew to be on their best behavior for tonight.

" Before we go inside,does everyone know how we're supposed to act tonight?" asked Mike

" Don't we go over this at almost every single gig we do?" Micky said with a groan

" Yes, and we'll keep on doing it so that we can keep on getting more gigs." Mike sighed with a bit of frustration

" If you ask me, the only thing that usually happens is, the two of you butting heads every time we have this conversation."said Davy

" Before we all start arguing, could we just swallow our pride for one day?" Peter asked as he tried being the voice of reason

" Fine." Mike sighed " Let's just get this meeting with Pop over with."

Parking the car in front of the restaurant, the four monkees were greeted by a very worried looking Pop.

" Hey Pop, is everything alright?" asked Davy

" Am I ever glad to see you boys." Pop sighed

" What's going on?" asked Micky

" I just lost four members of my staff, so I have no waiters to help with tonight's banquet."said Pop

" Don,t worry Pop, we'll lend you a hand for tonight."Peter said with a cheerful smile

" You boys wouldn't mind, would you?" asked Pop

" No Pop, we won't mind." Mike sighed " As long as we can get some play time in at some point during the night."

" Consider it done boys." Pop said as he shook each monkee's hand

Now that they had to play waiters along with being the restaurant's entertainment all in one night, the guys grabbed a bite to eat at the restaurant before heading back home. Pushing the food around on his plate, Davy soon pushed the plate away, and then got up from the booth.

" Hey Davy, where ya goin babe?"asked Mike

" Outside to wait in the car." Davy sighed as he walked out of the restaurant

" I wonder what's eating him." said Peter

" Don't look at me." said Micky as he reached for Davy's plate

" Micky, what do you think you're doing?" Mike asked sighing

" No use in letting good food go to waste." said Micky

Waiting out in the car for the guys, Davy couldn't stop worrying about Stephanie who didn't look too good this morning. As soon as the others came walking out if the restaurant, they got ready to go home. Hearing as Micky complained about being stuffed and unable to move, Mike told him that he never should have eaten more than he could handle.

" Why didn't you try talking me out of it?" Micky groaned

" When have you ever listened to anything, I've ever told you not to do?" asked Mike

" He's got you there Mick." said Peter

" Well, for future reference whenever I try doing something I'll regret later, please talk me out of it.' Micky burped

" Whatever you say Micky." Davy sighed

While driving, Mike warned Micky about throwing up in his car by telling him that, if he even thought about it he'd be walking to whatever gig they got from here on out. Not knowing whether Mike was being serious or joking around, Micky slumped down in the passenger's seat, and sat there in eerie silence that, wasn't something that even he was used to ever doing.

When they eventually got home, Micky headed inside first, and made his way up to his and Mike's room to go and lie down, until they needed to leave for Pop's. Already knowing what songs they would be playing tonight Mike, Davy and Peter decided to find their own things to do until,they had to leave tonight.

While Mike grabbed some pen and paper to come up with a few new songs, Peter played a game of solitaire, as Davy didn't know what to do, so he began pacing back and forth in the living room.

" Hey Davy, why don't you go out for a walk, instead of wearing a hole in our living room floor?" Mike suggested as he balled up a piece of paper

" Thanks Mike, I just might do that." Davy said as he made a quick dash to the front door

" Some people just have no patience." said Peter as he placed his head in his hand

As soon as he was outside, Davy wasn't too sure of where to go since the last time he took a walk, he wound up at Stephanie's school and received a stern warning from Micky. But since he was really concerned about Stephanie, Davy figured that he might as well go and see, how she was feeling. Heading in the direction of her school, Davy could tell that he would probably get another lecture from Micky, but he didn't care as long as he told him,of his concern for Stephanie.

Meanwhile at school, Stephanie had finished the last of her final exams, and was feeling worse than she did this morning. Finally giving in, she went to the school nurse and begged to be sent home from school. Explaining how she was feeling to the nurse, Stephanie suddenly became light headed and needed to sit down, for a few minutes in a chair.

When she was finally able to stand on her feet without feeling dizzy,Stephanie got the okay from the school nurse to go home for the rest of the day. Thanking the nurse, Stephanie held on to the excuse note as she left the nurse's office and headed out of the building. Slowly beginning the walk to the corner bus stop, Stephanie could have sworn she had seen Davy off in the far distance.

Despite not feeling like herself,Stephanie started walking in his direction, before finally running into his waiting arms.

" Stephanie, are you okay luv?" asked Davy

" I am now that you're here." Stephanie sighed as she held on to him tightly

" Come on luv, I'll take you home." said Davy as he kissed the top of her head

Holding tightly on to Davy's arm as they made the walk home, Stephanie had hoped she would be able to make it all the way home. Growing more and more concerned while the woman he loved looked almost as white as a ghost, the one who always had a smile on her face and stars in her eyes every time they were together, Davy thought about staying home with her tonight,and completely forgetting about the gig.

Eventually making it home, Davy opened the front door,and only saw Peter still playing cards, this time he was playing poker with their ventriliquist dummy Mr. Schneider, who some how seemed to be winning the card game. Helping Stephanie over to the sofa, Davy grabbed a pillow and blanket for her from the closet, and had her lie down to get some rest. Covering her with the blanket, Davy kissed her upon the forehead, and then went across the room to where Peter was and sat down in one of the empty kitchen chairs.

" What's wrong with Steph?" asked Peter

" I think she's come down with something." Davy sighed " What happened to Mike?"

" Pop called after you left, so Mike went to go pick up our uniforms for the banquet tonight." said Peter

" So, who's winning?"asked Davy

" Mr. Schneider." Peter sighed " Did you want to play the winner?"

" Maybe later." Davy sighed as he looked over at a now sleeping Stephanie

Getting back to his card game, Peter soon got frustrated at Mr. Schneider, and threw his cards upon the table, got up from his chair and knocked the poor dummy out of his. Smiling at Peter as he shook his head, Davy soon heard the sound of the monkeemobile pulling up in the drive way, and then saw Mike walk through the door carrying four waiter's uniforms.

Shushing Mike as he came through the door, both Peter and Davy pointed to a sound sleeping Stephanie. Nodding his head in silence, Mike laid the uniforms down on the kitchen table, then picked Mr. Schneider up off of the floor.

" Why is Mr. Schneider on the floor?"asked Mike

" He supposedly cheated in his and Peter's card game." said Davy

" Oh well, just don't let it happen again okay Pete." Mike sighed

" I won't because, I'm never playing cards with him again." said Peter

Since Stephanie was still sleeping, the three of them made as little noise as possible until, they were joined by Micky who came sliding down the banister, and crash landed upon the living room floor. Slowly opening her eyes, Stephanie saw Micky lying upon the floor, and then looked over at Mike who looked a little red in the face, as he flashed Micky an evil glare.

" I really need to work on that landing."Micky said as he stood on his feet and brushed himself off

" You're lucky you didn't break your neck, or something Micky." said Davy

" Don't bother Davy, he's just too dang hard headed to listen to anything, anyone of us has to say." said Mike

" There's no reason to fuss over me, when I'm mot going to do myself any real bodily harm." said Micky

" Never say never Micky." Peter warned

" Could y'all not argue for once in your lives?" Stephanie yawned as she tried sitting up on the sofa

" How are you feeling luv?" asked Davy

" Okay, I guess." Stephanie sighed

" Are you coming with us to Pop's tonight,to watch us play Steph?" asked Peter

" I think that I'll sit this one out." said Stephanie " I'm kinda tired from, the hard day I had at school."

" Its just as well you don't come Steph, we'll be busy working all night as waiters and the night's entertainment." said Micky

" We should start getting ready, so that we can help Pop set up for the banquet,and our instruments." said Mike looking at his watch

" While you guys are gone, I think I'm gonna just grab a nice shower and relax until, I go to bed." said Stephanie with a yawn

" Well, thanks to Micky and the shopping list he made a few weeks ago, there's plenty of food, so I want you to eat something while we're gone." said Mike as he handed out the waiters' uniforms

Despite the concept of touching food being on her mind, Stephanie smiled at her brother and made her way into the downstairs bathroom. The minute after the four of them had changed into their waiters' uniforms, the next step was to pack up their instruments in the car. For some reason every time they needed to bring their instruments to a gig, the four of them would butt heads. Except this time around they, got it done with no disagreements.

Right after the car was packed,Mike went back inside the house and told Stephanie that they were leaving. Although she couldn't hear what he was saying because of the running water, Stephanie had just gotten out of the shower, when she called out for Mike who had already left for Pop's restaurant with the guys.

Wrapped up in Davy's bathrobe, Stephanie went into the kitchen and made herself some toast, which she hoped she'd be able to keep in her stomach. Curling up on the sofa, Stephanie put her plate down on the coffee table, after trying a few bites of her toast.

Wishing she could figure out what was wrong with her these last two weeks, Stephanie thought back to what Peter had said about what happened between her and Davy changing everyone's lives. Hoping and praying that it was nothing more than stress, Stephanie just wasn't sure any more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note : Okay it's getting close to the truth coming out, and soon we shall find out what Mike's true reaction will be when he finds out about the secret that everyone has been keeping behind his back. All will be revealed in the next two chapters I promise. Any way, thank you guys so much for the great reviews you have been giving me for this story you guys are AWESOME ! :D PLEASE keep them coming !**

Chapter 7

Preparing themselves for a long and busy night at the restaurant, the first thing they did once they arrived, was get their instruments in place in an empty corner and then received their instructions from Pop.

" Okay, Micky and Peter, you'll be in charge of the left side of the restaurant, while Mike and Davy work on the right." said Pop

" That doesn't sound too hard right Pete?" said Micky as he patted Peter on the back

" I thought we were working on the left side tonight." Peter said scratching his head in confusion

" We are working the left side." said Micky

" Oh right, left." Peter smiled " Or is it left first, then right?"

" This should be a rather interesting night, huh Mike?"said Davy

" As long as we all keep our cool, we should be able to make it through the night without killing each other." Mike said sighing

Getting into position as Pop unlocked the front doors of the restaurant, and began to greet the banquet guests as they began walking through the doors. As each monkee took a deep breath, and wished each other good luck, they split off into pairs and went to the sides of the restaurant, where they were designated to serve that night.

Starting off rather well during the first fifteen minutes in,things began to get a little crazy as all four monkees soon caused a little chaos as they began getting each other's stations mixed up followed by almost knocking one another over from time to time.

As soon as things began slowing down, Mike pulled the other three to the side, so that they could take a few minutes to re group.

" Micky,Pete, Davy come over here for a few minutes will ya."said Mike

" What's up Mike?" Micky said as he took a deep relaxing sigh

" Nothing, I just figured we'd take some time to regroup before going back out there."said Mike as he used a napkin to wipe the sweat from his brow

" I've never seen so many suits." said Davy looking around the room " What'd ya suppose they're here for?"

" Who knows."said Micky " But from the looks of things, I say we just do our jobs first, and ask questions later."

" When do you think we'll be able to, play our music?"asked Peter

" I don't know shotgun, but as soon as we get a few minutes to ourselves, I'll ask Pop." Mike said as he rushed off to cater to a guest

" Wonder what Stephanie's doing at home, right now."Davy moaned

" Probably having the time of her life, relaxing."said Micky " Which is what I wish I could say the same for us."

Going back out to cater to the guests along with Mike, who was running back and forth like a chicken with his head cut off, the other three jumped in to help lighten his work load.

While Davy kept on worrying about her, at the house Stephanie who was now standing upon her feet, started pacing back and forth, trying to figure out exactly what could be wrong with her. Interrupted by a sudden knock upon the front door, Stephanie wondered who it could be this time of night. Answering the door, Stephanie saw Casey and Amy both standing outside.

" What are you two doing here?"asked Stephanie

" We were in the neighborhood, and thought we'd come see how you were feeling."said Casey

" So, y'all pretty much came all this way, to soy on me."Stephanie sighed

" We're not here to spy on you." said Amy " At least I'm not."

" And what about you Casey? Why are you here?" asked Stephanie

" I didn't know that being concerned for a friend, was a crime against nature."Casey said rolling her eyes

Inviting the two of them inside, Stephanie closed the door, and stood by the sofa as Casey and Amy sat down.

" Are you feeling any better, from this morning?"asked Amy

" For right now I do, but who knows how I'm gonna feel come tomorrow." said Stephnie

" Do you think we should tell her?"asked Casey

" I thought we agreed not to."said Amy

" What do you want not to tell me?"asked Stephanie as she grew impatient

" She's gonna find out one way or another at school tomorrow, so she might as well find out from us instead."said Casey

" I guess we should." Amy sighed

" Whatever you have to tell me, I wish you would already."said Stephanie

" Well, word around school is, you're pregnant with Davy's baby."said Casey

" What?!" Stephanie shouted almost loud enough for the neighbors to hear " Who said that I'm pregnant?"

" Actually Steph, we don't know who started the rumor." Amy said in a solemn tone

Sitting down in a chair, Stephanie placed her head in her hands and let out an exasperated sigh, before once again looking at her friends,

" What am I gonna do?"Stephanie sighed " How the hell am I supposed to show my face in school tomorrow?"

" Just don't go." Casey suggested

" She can't do that, our graduation practice starts tomorrow.'said Amy

" You could always go, as someone else.'said Casey

" That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard in all my life."Amy said as she shook her head in disbelief

" Wait a second, that actually doesn't sound like a bad idea." Stephanie said as she got up and walked over to the closet

Following her over to the closet,Casey and Amy wondered what she was looking for the minute, Stephanie began digging through lots of different disguises that have multiplied over the years.

" Do any of these belong to you?" Casey asked as she joined in on the dig

" No, they all belong to the guys."said Stephanie " So hopefully something will fit me."

" Who does this belong to?"Amy asked as she pointed to a dark purple sequined dress and short orange like wig

" Oh, that would be Micky, when he dressed up as Mrs. Arcadian." Stephanie said with a smile

" What about all these others?"asked Casey

" Well,before I moved here the guys used to dress up as a girl to sometimes help each other out in tough situations, or if Peter accidentally found an audition for mixed groups." said Stephanie

" Who played the girl then?" asked Amy

" Usually Davy, and from what he told me, he hated being the girl in the group the most."Stephanie said as she closed the closet door

Since she couldn't find anything she liked, Stephanie decided to just go to school as herself tomorrow. Not knowing what time the guys would be home from working at the restaurant, Stephanie decided to go out with her friends.

Getting dressed in the clothes she wore to school today, Stephanie soon returned and went down to the beach to hang out with Casey and Amy. Finding a place to sit on the sand, the three of them began talking about how to handle the situation that, would be waiting for Stephanie in the morning.

" We have to figure out what to do for tomorrow."said Amy

" Too bad you can't just go into the drug store, and get one of those pregnancy tests." Casey grumbled

" That's it !" Amy said jumping to her feet

" Oh no." said Stephanie " There's no way I'm doing that."

" Why not Steph?" asked Casey " It's the only way to end the rumors."

" And besides, you have no reason to worry if you and Davy used protection on prom night, right?"said Amy

" You two did use protection?" asked Casey

Squirming as her friends asked her that, Stephanie finally shook her head no, which caused her friends to grab her and take her down to the drug store. Making their way to the house, so they could use the front door, and leave for the bus stop, Amy stopped as soon as she realized it would make more sense for them to go tomorrow after school, since they got out right after practice ends.

Right after saying goodbye to her friends, Stephanie once again sat in a chair with her head in her hands. With things starting to make a little more sense,Stephanie knew that the only way to set her mind at ease, was to do what Casey suggested and take a test. The only thing she was afraid of was, what she would say to Davy, if she was indeed carrying his baby.

About an hour after her friends had left, Stephanie had heard the sound of the monkeemobile and four voices complaining about the night from hell. Quickly rushing over to the sofa after shutting out all of the lights, Stephanie pretended to be asleep the minute she heard keys go into the lock on the front door.

" Man, I can't believe we couldn't play a single song tonight."said Micky

" I can see why those waiters quit."Davy sighed " I never worked as hard as tonight in my life."

" At least Pop said we could come back tomorrow night again."said Peter

" Hopefully as musicians, and not waiters." Mike groaned as he closed the front door

Turning on the lamp that was near th front door, the four of them saw Stephanie sleeping on the sofa. Quietly telling everyone to follow him outside to grab their instruments, Mike stood guard by the door while Peter, Micky and Davy carried everything inside.

It wasn't until Micky accidentally tripped over his spare drum stick that, he and his drums came down on the floor with a very loud crash. Shushing one another as they tried helping, Davy and Peter seemed to be doing more damage than good as they placed the drums on the band stand.

" The four of you could never make it, as a group of burglars." said Stephanie as she sat up on the sofa

" Sorry about all the noise Steph." said Peter

" Yeah Micky, maybe you should be more careful next time."Davy scolded

" You're lucky I'm too tired to argue with you right now." Micky yawned

" Nobody's arguing tonight, so just leave everything a;one for right now and let's all just go to bed." said Mike

Dropping everything they were doing, everyone went into their own rooms and got them selves ready for bed just like Mike had told them all to do. Lying across her bed once she had gone upstairs, Stephanie had so many what if's going on through her mind, that any consideration of sleeping that night, was very far from her mind.

Wanting to say goodnight to Stephanie before he goes to bed, Davy snuck out his and Peter's room, and wandered in the dark until he managed to find the stairs. Carefully making his way up the stairs one by one, Davy bumped into Micky, who was on his way downstairs to get himself a glass of milk before bed.

" And just where do you think, you're off to this time of night?" Micky asked with his arms crossed

" Would you believe, I'm sleep walking?" Davy asked with a nervous chuckle

" No Davy." Micky said shaking his head

" Alright, I was on my way to go say goodnight to Stephanie."sighed Davy

" You can talk to Steph in the morning, now get to bed." said Micky as he walked Davy back down stairs and over to his room

" Don't I at least get a kiss goodnight?" Davy asked with a sly smile

" I'll kiss you goodnight." Micky said as he pushed Davy into the room and shut the door

Drinking some milk from the carton, Micky put it back into the fridge and made his way back upstairs so that he, could finally get some sleep of his own.

As the house now grew quiet, Stephanie who was still very much wide awake, began to wonder if she would ever be able to fall asleep tonight. Lying there in her bed,Stephanie stared up at the bedroom ceiling, until her eyelids became too heavy for her to keep opened for much longer.

When she did finally fall asleep, Stephanie had been awoken by the sounds of Micky's loud snoring coming from next door. Groaning as she buried her head underneath the pillow,Stephanie began to beg for at least a little sleep, before having to go to school in the morning.

Falling asleep once again, Stephanie soon heard the sounds of her alarm clock ringing loudly in her ear, which meant morning had arrived. Throwing her pillow down on her bed,Stephanie got up to go get herself dressed, when she once again felt very sick in the stomach. Rushing out of her room and down the stairs, Stephanie ran into the down stairs bathroom, and locked the door behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing my story, you are all the best! Okay, so this chapter Stephanie is going to be getting the shock of her life,and this is all going to be about her reaction to the news. I know all of you are waiting for what Mike's reaction is going to be the second the truth comes out but, you will all have to wait until the next chapter and I promise that it will definitely be worth waiting for. Sorry if this chapter is a little long but, a lot is about to start unfolding in these next few chapters.  
**

Chapter 8

Over in the next room upstairs, Mike was awoken by the sound of Stephanie's alarm clock still ringing. Shouting and banging on the wall for her to turn it off, Mike woke up Micky who grabbed his pillow and threw it directly at Mike.

" Do you mind?" Micky asked in annoyance " Some people are still trying to sleep."

" I wouldn't be carrying on, if Steph knew how to shut off a damn alarm clock, now would I?"Mike said as he threw the pillow back at Micky

" Damn Mike ! What the fuck was that for?!" Micky shouted as he ducked his head

" Don't you know that payback, is always a bitch?" Mike said as he left the room

" Guess that makes you the, biggest bitch in the world." Micky sighed

Going next door to Stephanie's room, Mike noticed that his sister was missing, so he went inside of the room and shut off the alarm. Just as he was preparing to leave, Mike saw Stephanie walking up the stairs.

" Mike, what are you doing in my room?" Stephanie asked as she approached the top

" Shutting off your alarm." Mike sighed " Where were you?"

" Down in the bathroom, getting cleaned up for school, before one of you guys take over the whole place." said Stephanie

" You have graduation practice today,right?" asked Mike

" Yeah, so how many tickets am I asking my teacher for?" said Stephanie

" Make it five, in case Aunt Kate comes here from Texas." said Mike

" Wait, Aunt Kate is coming?" asked Stephanie

" She might be, it's not definite yet?" Mike said as he went downstairs

Although she loved her Aunt more than anything in the world, the last thing Stephanie needed was for her Aunt to be around if and when she finds out she's carrying Davy's baby.

With today being a busy one at school, Stephanie found a light blue dress in the back of her closet, and quickly put it on since, there was a knock upon the bedroom door.

Opening the door,Stephanie saw Davy out there with a smile upon his face. Hugging him tightly, Stephanie wished that she could tell him the truth about how she's been feeling but, she didn't exactly know what the truth was just yet. As the two of them were in the middle of hugging, they had been interrupted by Micky, who never got up early in the morning.

" Alright you two, break it up." Micky said as he closed his bedroom door

" What are you doing up early?" asked Stephanie

" Don't tell me that hell froze over, or something."said Davy

" Real funny shorty." Micky sighed " If you must know, I'm only awake because of the short tempered loud mouth you have for an older brother."

" I heard that fuzz ball !" Mike shouted from downstairs

" Come on guys, let's go.' Stephanie said as she began walking down the stairs

" After you shorty." Micky said stepping out of the way

" Oh no, fuzz ball, by all means." Davy said with a smirk

Grabbing Davy by the arm, Micky practically dragged him down the stairs where Stephanie and Mike were already waiting. Beginning to feel sick again, Stephanie made a quick run to the bathroom and ran the bathroom sink water, so that Mike, Micky and Davy couldn't hear what she was doing.

While Stephanie was gone, the guys began to argue, over who had the honor of making the morning breakfast.

" We should determine who is going to make breakfast, by who is the better cook." said Micky

" That's an easy one, let's just ask Stephanie to do it." said Davy

" I'm just as good as Steph." said Mike " Hell, I'm the one who taught her a thing or two."

" Okay Gordon Ramsay, prove it." said Micky

" Just for that Mr. Smart ass, you can have cold cereal." said Mike as he went over to the stove

" What's all this about Gordon Ramsay?" Peter asked as he entered the room

" Just something that Micky said to Mike." said Davy

" Oh well, with the kind of temper that Mike has sometimes, Chef Ramsay's a lot nicer." said Peter

" HA ! " Micky shouted as he ate corn flakes and orangejuice

" Gee thanks a lot Pete." Mike said rolling his eyes

Finally leaving the bathroom, Stephanie grabbed her back pack after slipping on her flat shoes and got ready to leave for school. Stopping her from leaving the house just like yesterday, Mike told Stephanie to sit down and eat some breakfast.

" Hold on there young lady, breakfast is almost ready, so sit your butt down." said Mike

" No time big brother, graduation practice is today, and I kinda wanna be there early." said Stephanie

" You really should eat something Steph." said Peter

" How about some cereal Steph?" Micky asked as he held out his bowl of cereal

" Uh, that's okay Micky." Stephanie groaned

" Get that away from her.' Davy said as he smacked Micky in the arm

" Are you eating or not kid?" asked Mike

" I'll just grab something at school." Stephanie said as she left the house

" There's something funny about the way, she's been acting lately." Mike sighed

" She's a teenager Mike, so they're not always easy to understand." said Micky

Meeting up with Casey and Amy as soon as she had left the house,Stephanie knew that today was when she was supposed to go shopping for the pregnancy test, so she could find out if the rumors about her at school, were true. Trying not to think about anything as she and her friends boarded the bus that morning or when they got to school, Stephanie had to make a few stops at the girl's bathroom before and in the middle of graduation practice.

Apologizing to her teacher upon her return to practice, Stephanie managed to get through the remainder of practice. When practice was over, and their teacher began handing out the tickets for family members, MS. Anderson pulled Stephanie to the side and asked her if she was feeling alright.

" Stephanie, are you feeling alright?" asked Ms. Anderson

" I'm fine MS. Anderson, I guess I have early graduation jitters." Stephanie said as she smiled uncomfortably

" Okay, but if you feel like talking about anything you know where to find me." sighed Ms. Anderson as she handed an envelope to Stephanie

" Oh Ms. Anderson, I needed five tickets, so that my Aunt could come too."said Stephanie

" No problem." said Ms. Anderson " Here you are."

" Thanks Ms. Anderson." Stephanie said as she met up with her frineds

Leaving the auditorium, the three of them left the school and caught the bus for down town. Holding on to her stomach during the ride, Stephanie repeated over and over for the feeling to go away. The second they got off the bus, Stephanie sat down on the bench for a few minutes, and then stood up ready, to do what needed to be done.

Walking into the drug store together, the three of them headed to the aisle where the pregnancy tests were kept. Staring at the entire display, Stephanie had no idea which one she was supposed to buy.

" I never knew they made so many of these things." said Stephanie

" Just pick one, doesn't really matter, does it?" asked Casey

" She can't just pick the first one she sees." Amy sighed

" Why not?" said Casey " All she has to do is pee on the stick."

" Can y'all just shut up. I need a minute to think." said Stephanie

Grabbing a box off the shelf, Stephanie and her friends walked up to the cash register , whose cashier just happened to know all four monkees really well.

" Why Stephanie, how are you on this fine morning?" asked Mr. Johnson

" Fine sir." said Stephanie

" And I hope this doesn't belong to you." Mr. Johnson said as he stared down at the pregnancy test

" Actually..." Stephanie said twirling her hair

" It's for my mom." Casey said acting quickly

" Nice save." Amy whispered in her ear

" Oh,well you ladies have a nice day." said Mr. Johnson handing the bag to Casey " And Stephanie, tell the boys I said hello."

" I'll be sure to." Stephanie said leaving the store

" That was close." Amy sighed

" Yeah,Casey,thanks." said Peter

" No sweat Steph." said Casey " Now all I have to do is make sure my mom goes to a different drug store for a while."

" Where are we going to for you to take, the test ?" asked Amy

" Let's go back to my house, and I could do it after the guys leave tonight for their job at Pop's." Stephanie sighed

Catching the bus across the across the street, the ride down to the pad seemed to be a lot shorter than the ride to town. When the three of them got off the bus, they walked down to the pad, and heard the guys rehearsing for tonight.

Walking through the front door, as the guys were singing ' The kind of girl I could love' , Stephanie and Amy had to drag Casey up the steps. Heading into Stephanie's room, the three of them sat on her bed staring at the box. Thinking that the guys would still be rehearsing, Stephanie soon heard a knock upon the bedroom door.

Hiding the box underneath the pillow, Stephanie answered the door, and saw Mike who told her that he and the guys were going out, and would probably be back late.

" Listen kid, me and the guys need to head back down to Pop's, so we might not be home until late tonight." said Mike

" Okay, so I guess, I'll be fending for myself tonight right?" asked Stephanie

" I think you'd be able to handle it." Mike sighed " If not, just call Pop's and we'll all come a runnin'."

" If I need to." said Stephanie " But I doubt it."

" Just make sure you eat something other than toast, for dinner." Mike said as he started walking away

Closing the door , Stephanie soon heard the sounds of four grown men shouting at each other like a bunch of little kids as they began bringing instruments out of the house. Looking out of her bedroom window, she now saw all four monkees and instruments jam packed into the monkeemobile.

Waving down at them as they finally drove away, Stephanie turned towards her friends, and let out a deep hearted sigh.

" Alright, let's get this over with." said Stephanie

" What are you going to say to Davy, if it turns out you're carrying his kid?" asked Casey

" I haven't thought about that yet, in all honesty." Stephanie sighed

" Steph, whatever the out come turns out to be, just know that we're here for you.' said Amy

" Well ladies here goes nothing.' Stephanie said going in to the bathroom

Sitting down on the sofa as they waited for Stephanie to come out of the bathroom, Casey and Amy sat there wondering what their friend, must be thinking and feeling at that very moment. Opening the door ten minutes later, Stephanie was holding a stick in her hand as tears were running down her face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note : The truth behind the rumors at school is finally revealed as Stephanie finds out the truth, and now has to worry about how to tell Davy and what not only his reaction will be but also the reaction Mike will have once he learns the truth about everything.**

Chapter 9

Getting off the sofa,Casey and Amy each wrapped a comforting arm around a very silent Stephanie who when she finally spoke, said something that not only shocked her friends, but also herself.

" I'm pregnant." said Stephanie

" Oh Steph, I'm so sorry." said Casey as she wrapped Stephanie into a hug

" What are you gonna do now?" asked Amy

" I don't know." Stephanie said choking back the tears

" What will you say to Davy? Now that the truth is out?" asked Casey

" I'm more worried about what Mike will say and or do to Davy once he finds out about the baby." Stephanie sighed

" Are you planning on keeping it?"asked Amy

" Davy's always wanted to be a dad, so I might have to." said Stephanie

" Forget about what Davy wants, the question is, what do you want?" asked Casey

" I want whatever Davy wants because, he loves me and will stand by me no matter what." said Stephanie

Wanting to be alone to gather her thoughts, Stephanie had asked Amy and Casey if they wouldn't mind leaving. Nodding at their friend as a way of understanding, the two of them left the house, which had grown completely silent as Stephanie was all alone.

Knowing that she would have to at some point tell not only Davy, but also Mike who may be both angry and hurt, more angry than anything else Stephanie realized that it was too late to turn back the hands of time and take that one night with Davy back.

Instead of staying home where her mind and every single thought in it, sending her stir crazy, Stephanie got herself together, as she prepared to take a bus ride down to Pop's so that she could hopefully tell Davy everything tonight. Grabbing the pregnancy test along with the box, Stephanie shoved them into her purse, grabbed her house keys and left the house.

Rehearsing what she would say to Davy over and over again in her head as she traveled to the restaurant, Stephanie suddenly came down with a case of cold feet the second she reached the restaurant. Pulling the door opened after taking a few deep breaths, Stephanie looked over at the guys while they were busy performing, and having a real good time laughing and joking around.

Finding an empty table all the way in the back of the restaurant, Stephanie knew that if she told Davy about the baby right then and there, she could possibly ruin the lives of everyone if, she didn't already the night she and Davy slept together. Silently watching them perform, Stephanie didn't expect any of them to notice her until the second Davy came rushing over to her table.

" Hello luv." Davy said as he gave her a quick kiss

" Surprised to see me?" Stephanie asked sadly

" How can I see that beautiful face of yours , all the way back here?" Davy said as he took her by the hand

" I didn't want to interrupt you guys when I got here, so I decided to sit all the way back here." said Stephanie

" What.s the matter luv, you don't seem like yourself?" Davy asked with concern

" I have something really important to tell you." Stephanie sighed

" That's funny because, I've got some news to tell you too." Davy said smiling

" Can't wait to hear it." Stephanie said smiling weakly

Before the two of them had a chance to say another word, they were joined by Micky, Mike and Peter who all had huge grins upon all of their faces.

" Did you tell Steph the good news yet?"asked Peter

" I was just about to but, since you're all here we might as well tell her together." said Davy

" Tell me what?" asked Stephanie

" We've hit the big time baby ! " Micky shouted loudly

" Big time ?" said Stephanie " What are you talking about?"

" Well kid, you see that fella over there smoking the cigar?" Mike asked pointing to the front of the room

" Yeah, what about him?" asked Stephanie

" Apparently he's a big music producer, and because he liked our playin' he offered us a contract, that we couldn't refuse." Mike said smiling proudly

" That's great guys." said Stephanie " I'm glad that you guys are finally getting your big break."

" What was your news Stephanie?" asked Davy

" It's not important." Stephanie said shaking her head " What is important is , the fact that you guys are finally hitting the big time."

" We should go out and celebrate." Micky shouted jumping up and down

" How about it Mike?" asked Peter " Can we go?"

" Ah what the hell." Mike sighed " Let's go out and have some fun."

" Aren't you coming too Stephanie?" asked Davy

" Nah, you guys go on, just drop me back off at the pad." said Stephanie

" Great thinking Steph, we could have the party back at the pad." said Micky

Still needing to finish up at Pop's the guys went off to play two more songs, before finally packing up their instruments and heading for home to celebrate the good news they received that night. During the drive home, Stephanie didn't know if she would ever be able to tell Davy because, the very last thing she ever wanted was, to destroy his newly found happiness and success.

A few minutes after they got home and set up the bandstand, Micky rushed over to the phone and began calling almost everyone they knew, and told them they were having a party at their house. No sooner than he had hung up the phone,there came all kinds of knocks upon the front door, and then the house was filled with all kinds of people and music.

Needing to get Davy alone so that they could talk, Stephanie finally found him among a huge crowd of people,whispering in his ear that they needed to talk, the two of them went outside where they had a bit of privacy, to talk. Taking a deep breath, Stephanie finally got ready, to tell Davy her news.

" What did you want to talk to me about?" asked Davy

" I need you to promise me that you won't get mad, when I tell you this." said Stephanie

" Stephanie, there's nothing you can say or do that could ever make me mad." Davy said with a smile

" Here goes." Stephanie sighed " Davy, I'm..."

" Hey Davy, get in here mate, we need ya." Peter shouted

" I'll be there in a minute." said Davy " What were you saying?"

" It's not important, just go ahead inside, they need you after all." said Stephanie with a fake smile

" Are you sure you don't want to talk?" asked Davy

" It's fine, just don't worry about it." said Stephanie

Watching as he went back inside the house, Stephanie stared up at the moon, as she finally said what she's been trying to tell him ever since she arrived at Pop's.

" Sure it's nothing, except I'm pregnant with your baby." Stephanie whispered quietly

Sighing as she went back inside, Stephanie made her way through the crowd and up to her room, where she remained until the party eventually came to an end. It wasn't until mid night, that the noise had stopped, that Stephanie had emerged from her room and saw the guys sprawled out among a huge mess.

Carefully making her way down the stairs, Stephanie found Davy curled up into a ball on the chair. Walking over to him, Stephanie kissed his lips, as she whispered in his ear how much she loves him, and finally told him about the baby.

Even if he never remembers what she had told him at that moment as he slept, Stephanie hoped that whenever she gets the chance to tell him and the others, that it doesn't blow up in her face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note : Okay I know a lot of you have been waiting for the secret to come out and for what Mike's reaction is going to be along with he will do to Davy for what he had done, So after the long awaited suspense, here is how the truth is going to come out and how the following events are going to unfold. Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW !**

Chapter 10

A few days later after she had found out about being pregnant with Davy's baby, Stephanie tried to get through graduation practice, and not continue kicking herself over the fact of her not telling him, when she had so many chances already.

The final day of graduation practice had arrived, and so did the first day of the guys going into a recording studio to cut their very first single, for what would end up being on their new album. Wanting to talk to Davy before he leaves for the studio with the guys, seemed rather impossible because, the four monkees were busy running around making sure they had everything they needed, and once they did usually went right out the front door.

It was a Tuesday morning the day before graduation, when Stephanie thought she'd have a few minutes to talk to Davy as he was gathering up his tambourine and maracas to bring out to the car. Following him as he went out the front door,Stephanie asked if he had a few minutes to talk to her.

" Davy, is it possible for us to talk for a few minutes?" asked Stephanie

" Stephanie, I would love to talk to you but, I really don't have the time." Davy sighed as he went back into the house

" Well, when do you think you'll have the time to talk to me?" Stephanie asked in frustration

" Tonight." said Davy " I promise that you and I will talk tonight."

" That's what you've been telling me, ever since you've gotten this stupid job." said Stephanie

" Whatever you've got against my having this recording contract, isn't going to stop me from actually making some thing of myself." said Davy

" Obviously not." Stephanie sighed " I just hope that the next girl that comes along, doesn't make the same mistake I made.'

" And what do you mean by that?"asked Davy

" Maybe if you'd took the time to talk to me, then maybe you'd have a clue." Stephanie said as she pushed her way into the house

" Hey Steph, how.'s it going?" asked Peter

" Not now Peter." Stephanie fumed as she stormed up the stairs

" I wonder what's wrong with her.' Peter said as he shrugged his shoulders

Going outside to wait for Mike and Micky, Peter walked over to Davy, who he asked if he knew what was the matter with Stephanie.

" Davy, do you know what's wrong with Steph today?" asked Peter

" Beats me.' Davy said shrugging his shoulders

" You two aren't fighting, are you?" Peter asked with concern

" No offense Peter, but I'd rather not talk about what is going on between Stephanie and I." Davy sighed

Deciding to ask Micky if he knew what was going on, Peter went back into the house where he saw Micky and Mike getting ready to carry the drums out to the monkeemobile.

" Hey Pete, would you mind lending a hand?" asked Micky

" Sure.' Peter said as he lent the two of them a hand

" Before we leave, let's go over the check list one more time to make sure we didn't forget anything." said Mike

" With all of this stuff we're bringing now, we'll be lucky to even fit Davy in the car." said Micky as he shut the front door

" Speaking of Davy, I think him and Steph are fighting." said Peter

" Oh ho ho." said Micky " Sounds like there's trouble in paradise."

" We'll deal with whatever is going on with Davy later, right now we got to get going to the studio to meet with Mr. Johnson." sighed Mike

Right after squeezing themselves in the car along with almost every instrument they owned, Mike drove down town to the address that Mr. Johnson had given to them a few days back. Alone in the pad, Stephanie was just about to leave for school, when there was a knock upon the front door. Knowing that it had to be Amy and Casey whom she hadn't seen in a few days, Stephanie invited them in for a minute.

" So, how did Davy take the news?" Casey asked with her eyes widening

" He didn't because, I haven't had the chance to tell him yet." Stephanie sighed

" You're going to have to tell him sooner or later, Steph." said Amy

" I know.' said Stephanie " Ever since they got this damn recording contract, it seems like that's all he's worried about lately."

" When is the last time the two of you have even taken , the time to talk?" asked Casey

" Probably before the guys got the recording job." said Stephanie

" Instead of letting him go off with the guys when he comes home, take him to the side and tell him about the baby." said Amy

" Why bother?" Stephanie sighed " He'll just tell me we'll either talk later, or tomorrow."

" Since today is the last day of school and no body ever shows up, why not go down to the studio and tell him then and there instead?" Casey suggested

" He probably won't even talk to me, after what I had said to him earlier." said Stephanie

" What did you say to him?" asked Amy

Although what she had said to him was only said in anger, Stephanie knew that she had to apologize to Davy for saying what she did, and tell him that she didn't mean it. Needing to stop at school first, the three of them left the pad and caught the bus to school where, they were supposed to have their final graduation practice.

Being seen by their teacher Ms. Anderson who told them practice was canceled for today, the three of them left school, so that Stephanie could go to the studio and talk face to face with Davy. Beginning to not feel very well, Stephanie knew that she just had to get down there, and fix things with Davy, for the sake of their unborn baby.

Almost losing her balance both on and off the bus, Stephanie grew even more determined to complete her mission, and tell Davy the truth.

While Stephanie was trying to find the exact location of the building where the recording studio was, the guys meanwhile were already there getting ready to do their first single with ' Last Train to Clarksville.' Checking to see if their instruments were in tune, the guys were finally ready to lay down their first track.

Thinking that they would be able to do it in just one take, the guys soon found out that they would end up being wrong. With Davy in a bad mood ever since he had the argument earlier with Stephanie, the others in the group didn't feel like tolerating his bad attitude for a minute longer.

Taking a break after a few attempts at their first take, the others were busy talking about trying to make the next take the right one for the single, when Davy decided that he had enough for one day, and complained that he wanted to go home.

" We're never gonna get this done today, so couldn't we just go home?" Davy whined

" None of us are going no where, until we get this done." said Mike

" When are we gonna get it done Mike? We've been here all morning." said Davy dropping his tambourine

" Davy, just take a deep breath and try to hang in there for a while longer.' said Peter

" I don't need to take a deep breath, I need to go home." said Davy

" Let him go Pete, it's not our fault that he hasn't been screwed in almost a whole entire month.' Micky said with a sigh

" At least I've been with a girl Micky, when is the last time you've been with one?" asked Davy

" I've had plenty of dates but, at least I had the common sense not to fool around with, my best friend's sister." said Micky

" You son of a bitch ! " Mike shouted as he lunged at Davy and tackled him to the ground

" Guys , I don't think this is the time or place for such violence.' Peter said trying to be the voice of reason

Too angry and completely pissed off at Davy, Mike continued throwing punch after punch, while Davy had done the exact same. Rolling all across the recording booth's floor, Micky and Peter tried pulling them apart but, only ended up as casualties in their cross fire.

Having no idea that this was even going on as she finally found out where the recording studio was, Stephanie began running down the hall, the second she heard the four of them shouting, and Mike's threats that he was going to kill Davy. Flinging the door of the recording booth opened, Stephanie began shouting for the two of them to stop.

" Mike, get off of him ! " Stephanie shouted

" Kid, stay out of it, this is between me and this worthless little piece of shit." Mike said as he continued throwing punches

" Peter, Micky do something." Stephanie pleaded

" Sorry Steph, we already tried." Micky sighed

" So that's it? You're just going to let this happen?" Stephanie sighed in frustration

" None of this would have happened if, Micky would have kept his mouth shut." said Peter

" Hey, I tried keeping it from Mike but, I kinda got tired of all the sneaking around." Micky said crossing his arms

" Don't worry about me Stephanie, no matter what happens just know that I'll love you forever." Davy said in between gasping for air

As the tears began burning in her eyes, Stephanie finally let the cat out of the bag and screamed at the top of her lungs, that she was pregnant. With everything happening in the recording booth coming to a complete stop, Micky and Peter pulled Mike away from Davy, just as Stephanie rushed over to his side.

Backing into a corner with his fists still balled up, Mike stared down at a bruised and blood covered Davy, as his sister lay her head upon his chest quietly sobbing. Helping Davy up from the floor, Peter and Stephanie helped him out of the recording booth.

Suddenly feeling a sharp pain, Stephanie fell to her knees, and cried out in pain. Shouting for help, Peter told Micky to call for an ambulance because they needed to get Stephanie to a hospital fast.

" Micky ! " Peter shouted " Call an ambulance."

" Just hang tight Pete, I'll be right back." Micky said as he rushed off to find a phone

Standing in the doorway of the booth, Mike just stood there watching helplessly as Peter tried to help a bruised and battered Davy, and now Stephanie who was crying out in pain. Looking over his shoulder, Peter told Mike to come help because, he couldn't do it alone.

" Mike, please come over here and lend me a hand?" Peter begged

" I can't ." Mike said quietly as he turned his head and walked away

" Michael ! " Peter shouted

Realizing that he was on his own, Peter tried as best as he could to help both of his friends. Receiving help from Micky who saw Peter struggling, the tow of them worked together, until the ambulance arrives.

" The ambulance will be her soon Pete." said Micky

" Hear that Steph ? Just hang in for a few more minutes." said Peter as he held her hand

" I'll try," Stephanie said as she took a deep breath

" Why isn't Mike here?"asked Micky

" I don't think we'll be able to, count on him right now."Peter sighed

" What's wrong with Stephanie?" asked Davy as he tried standing on his feet

" Hey Davy, just relax Peter's taking care of Steph." said Micky as he helped Davy to sit down

" Where's this ambulance?" Peter said checking his watch

Starting to hear the sounds of approaching sirens, Micky ran outside of the building to wave down the ambulance.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note : Here is the rest of what happened at the studio. I decided to do it in two parts because there was so much that I needed to cover that I couldn't just do it all in a single chapter.**

Chapter 11

Showing the paramedics where to go, they brought in the stretcher for Stephanie, as Davy told them he was fine to walk out of the building on his own. Telling Peter to go along with them to the hospital, Micky decided to stay behind. so that he could talk to Mike who now that he knew the truth, deserved to know why Micky had did what he had done.

" Are you sure about this Micky?" asked Peter

" Yeah." Micky sighed " After all it was my big mouth that, got everyone into this mess."

" Be careful Mick." Peter said as he followed the paramedics outside

Sighing as he headed back into the recording booth where Mike was sitting, upon a stool staring down at his raw knuckles, Micky knocked on the door as he entered the room and leaned against a wall and closed his eyes.

" Alright Mike, take your best shot." Micky said closing his eyes tightly

" I"m not going to hit you Micky." Mike sighed

" You're not" Micky asked as he opened his eyes

" No." said Mike " But I'd like it just once for some one to be honest with me."

" By that some one, meaning me right?" Micky sighed as he grabbed another stool and sat down

" Not just you,all four of you hid this big secret from me, for an entire month." said Mike " And all I want to know is why, none of you had the common sense to come and tell me."

" It was my idea to hide the truth from you, so I'm mainly at fault here.' said Micky

" What I don't get is, the fact that y'all didn't even think any of this through." said Mike

" The thing is, Steph asked me not to tell you about her and Davy." sighed Micky " I knew nothing about her being pregnant, until we all found out today."  
" All I'm saying is that, it would have been nice if, everyone would have been honest from the very beginning." Mike said as he got up to leave

" Where ya going Mike?" asked Micky

" I don't know, maybe some place where I can clear my head.' Mike said as he finally left the studio

Sitting alone in the booth, Micky knew that he was going to be kicking himself for a very long time for letting things happen the way they had done that day. With the instruments lying all over the place, Micky began picking them up, just as a knock came upon the door.

Stopping what he was doing, Micky was soon standing face to face with the recording director, who had asked Micky where everyone had gone.

" Where is everyone?" asked Jack

" Oh, something came up, and everyone had to go." said Micky

" The reason I asked is because, the execs agreed on using the last take we did as the single release.' said Jack

" I'm sure the others won't have a problem with that, so go ahead and send it out." Micky said as he left the room

" Okay Micky, enjoy the rest of your day." said Jack as he locked up

Walking out of the studio, Micky noticed that both Mike and the monkeemobile were gone. Shoving his hands into his pockets, Micky began walking to the hospital so that he could find out from Peter what was happening with Stephanie and Davy. While he was walking, Micky began to wonder what would have happened if he and the others told Mike the truth from the get go, and if things would have turned out much different, than the way they had done today.

Wondering if Davy and Stephanie would ever be able to forgive him, Micky finally made it to the hospital, and found Peter sitting in the waiting room staring down at the white tile floor.

" Hey Pete." Micky said as he sat in a corner

" How did you do with talking to Mike?" asked Peter as he finally looked up from the floor

" He's disappointed in all of us for lying to him, other than that I guess it went okay." said Micky

" Even though, I told you from day one this would happen, we can all hopefully move on from all of this." Peter sighed

" That's easy for you to say, you're not the one whose big mouth caused world war three today at the recording studio."said Micky

" No one will hate you for too long Micky, Steph is a forgiving person and so is Davy, so all you need to do is give everyone time." Peter said as he placed a hand on Micky's knee

" How do you do it Pete?" asked Micky " How can you be such a forgiving person?"

" It wasn't always easy for me but, instead of turning to my anger every time something went wrong in my life, I turned to meditation and forgiveness, which sort of became part of me instead." said Peter

During their conversation, the two of them were joined by a now cleaned and patched up Davy, who had some news about Stephanie and the baby.

" How is Steph doing?" asked Peter

" She's on fluids for right now because, she hadn't really been eating these past few weeks." Davy sighed

" And what about the baby?" asked Micky

" It'll be fine." said Davy " We got them here early enough for the doctors to save them both."

" Davy man, I'm sorry for the way things went down today." said Micky

" It's alright Micky, we all knew that this would happen eventually so, I'm not going to be angry since Stephanie wouldn't want me to hold anything against you." Davy said as he pursed his lips together

" Are we allowed to see Steph?" asked Peter

" She's resting right now." said Davy " So they said she could have visitors tomorrow."

" And tomorrow's her graduation too." Peter sighed

Feeling even more guilty after hearing Peter say that, Micky felt like he had been punched in the gut. Needing to go outside and get some fresh air, Micky excused himself as he walked out of the sliding doors, and sat down on a bench in front of the hospital.

As he tried gathering his thoughts, Micky suddenly felt a hand upon his shoulder. Noticing that it was Peter, Micky scooted over so his friend could sit down.

" I thought you'd still be with Davy." said Micky

" I was." said Peter sighing " But I figured you could use a friend more."

" Things shouldn't be this way, I need to fix them somehow Pete." Micky sighed

" The damage is already done, it's not like you could invent a time machine, and go back in time to stop this from happening." said Peter

" That just may work." said Micky

" Micky.' Peter said sternly " You're not going to invent a time machine."

" I could have." Micky pouted " And it probably would have worked too."

" If you think Mike's angry now, imagine how he would get, if you were to invent a time machine in our living room." said Peter

" You're right." said Micky " We should probably get home, and see if our house had survived the wrath of Mike."

" Let me go and tell Davy we're leaving." Peter said as he went back into the hospital

Five minutes after talking to Davy, Peter came back outside and told Micky that, he was ready to go home. As the two of them made their way back to the pad, they didn't know what they were going to find, once they got there because neither of them knew what Mike may or may not have done to the house, if that was where he had wandered off to.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: Please read and review**

Chapter 12

Ever since almost killing poor Davy, Mike ended up going for a nice long drive hoping that the fresh air and the opened road, would wind up doing his current state of mind some good. Knowing that there was one person in the world he could talk to whenever his anger got the best of him, Mike pulled up at a gas station where he wound up finding a pay phone.

Digging into his pockets for some change, Mike poured a few coins into the slot, and decided to call his Aunt Kate.

" Aunt Kate, its me." Mike sighed

" Michael, it's so good to hear from you." said Aunt Kate " How is Stephanie? Is she excited to graduate tomorrow?"

" Listen Aunt Kate, there's something that I need to tell you." Mike said as he played with the receiver's cord

" What happened? Is something wrong with your sister?" Aunt Kate asked with worry

" I think I did something really stupid today, Aunt Kate." Mike sighed

" Michael, what did you do?" asked Aunt Kate

Explaining everything that happened today, Mike heard nothing but silence on the other line as he continued telling his Aunt that Stephanie was pregnant, and lying in a hospital bed all because, he was too blinded by rage from everyone's lying to him, that he didn't realize that his doing what he did may have caused his sister, to never want to speak to him again.

Quietly waiting for his Aunt to process all that he has just told her, Mike was waiting for her to scream and holler at him for handling the situation today the way he did, but instead her response and reaction to all of it was, entirely different than he had expected.

" Maybe I should come down there for a while, and help you all get through this mess." Aunt Kate sighed

" If you could do that Aunt Kate, I'd really appreciate that a lot." said Mike

" I should be there with in, the next day or so." said Aunt Kate

" Okay Aunt Kate, I'll see you soon." Mike said as he prepared to hang up the phone

" Michael, one more thing." said Aunt Kate " I promise that we'll fix things to how they once were."

Hanging up the phone, Mike got back into the car and drove down to the hospital, so that he could try apologizing to Davy. Greatful that his Aunt Kate was willing to come down and help fix the entire situation which he had blown out into a great proportion, Mike soon arrived at the hospital, which although he felt like avoiding, knew that he had to go in there and at least try.

Being met in the entrance way by a very angry Davy, Mike put his hands into the air as a way of surrendering. Mentioning to Davy that he only wanted to talk, Mike let out a sigh of relief once Davy allowed him no more than five minutes.

" You've got a lot of nerve showing up here." said Davy

" Hang on tiny, I didn't come here to fight, I came here to talk." said Mike

" Talk huh?" said Davy narrowing his eyebrows

" Yes talk." Mike sighed " That is, if you'll let me."

" You've got five minutes." Davy said crossing his arms

" That's all I need." Mike said as he took a seat across from Davy's

Understanding why Davy didn't want him there, Mike knew that he ruined whatever relationship he and Davy had as friends, when he had fist fought him at the recording studio. Although it would take a very long time for the two of them to ever trust one another again, Mike needed to find a common ground between the two of them, now that the truth had come out and their lives had suddenly changed all in a single day.

" Are you going to say something? Or just sit there staring?" asked Davy

" I'm trying to find the right words to say." Mike said sighing

" It's funny how you didn't have a hard time calling me names during the fight that almost killed me, and now you can't think of anything to say." Davy said shaking his head

" Look Davy, I know that you ain't going to fall for the whole 'I'm sorry' routine but, I do regret what went down at the studio."said Mike

" No you don't." Davy said quietly " If you had any real regret for today, you would have shown some self control when Stephanie told you to stop, but instead you just kept on going."

" Just like I said to Micky, it would have been nice for y'all to had been honest with me, instead of sneaking around behind my back." Mike said as he pinched the sides of his nose

" Oh so you want to hear the reason why Stephanie didn't want you to know? I'll tell you." said Davy " She didn't tell you because she knew, how you would act, and you proved her right today."

Getting up from his chair, Davy left Mike alone in the waiting room and went to go check on Stephanie. When he got to Stephanie's hospital room, Davy went inside and took a seat next to her bed, and held her hand as he just sat there watching as she slept.

Feeling like a complete failure, Mike got up from his chair a short time after Davy had left, and walked down to his sister's room, where he stopped himself from going inside, once he had heard the heart to heart conversation that Davy was saying to Stephanie.

Listening to everything Davy was saying, made Mike feel like dirt because, of everything he had done to the two people in the world that had meant the most to him, and now he wasn't sure if things would ever go back to how they once were, even if by some sort of miracle happening.

Hearing Davy say goodbye to Stephanie, Mike hid around the corner and waited until Davy had left so that, he could have his chance to talk to Stephanie and just tell her how sorry he was for everything.

Once Davy had gone, Mike made his way into Stephanie's room where he saw his sister hooked up to machines. Turning away at the sight of seeing her like that, Mike wiped away the tears in his eyes as he walked over to his sister's bed and sat down beside her.

Brushing the hair away from her face, Mike let out a deep sigh as he stared down at Stephanie, who looked like a completely different person.

" Hey kid," Mike sighed " Guess I really screwed up today huh? Any way I just wanted to apologize which I doubt is something you want to hear from me, especially after what happened between me and Davy. This would be so much easier for me to say if, you were arguing with me and, telling me what a complete asshole I really am."

With the tears rolling down his cheeks, Mike laid his head upon his sister's chest, and begged for her to open her eyes and look at him.

While Mike was in the room with Stephanie, Davy who was about to head home, remembered that he had forgotten something back in the room. Heading back to the room, Davy stopped in the doorway and saw a side of Mike, that he hadn't seen in a very long time.

Gently knocking on the door as he entered the room, Davy walked over to Mike and placed a hand upon his friend's shoulder. Placing a hand upon Davy's as he slowly lifted his head, Mike looked up at him with red swollen eyes and let out a labored sigh.

" What am I going to do Davy?" Mike asked hoarsley

" Just have to try being strong for Stephanie, that's something we're all gonna have to do regardless of every thing that's happened."said Davy

" But what if she never speaks to me ever again?" asked Mike

" She will.' Davy said assuringly " Hell, I am and, you beat the living shit out of me."

" I hope that's not your way of making me try feeling better." said Mike as he stood on his feet

" Come on mate, let's go home." Davy said as he walked towards the door

Covering Stephanie with her hospital blanket, Mike followed Davy out of the room,and out of the hospital so they could go home, where Micky and Peter were probably waiting and wondering what happened between them.

Back at the pad which was surprisingly still standing, Micky and Peter went inside and began searching the entire house, in an attempt to find Mike. Searching the house from top to bottom, Micky and Peter stood in the middle of the living room, and tried thinking about all of the places that, Mike may or may not have ended up going.

" Where do you think he went?" asked Peter

" I don't know Pete." Micky sighed " He was pretty mad today."

" You don't think he went to the hospital, to finish off Davy do you?" Peter asked with some worry

" If he went to the hospital, he probably did it to go see Steph." said Micky

" I just hope that Steph can get herself better, so she could come home." Peter sighed

" Me too Pete." said Micky " Me too."

Placing his hands on his hips as he stared around the pad, Micky walked over to the living room wall, and stared at the pictures from prom night.

" Who would have thought that one night, wound up turning into such a life changing event.'said Micky

" That's the problem, no body thought a thing like this would have ever happened." Peter said as he sat down in a chair

Suddenly hearing the sounds of a car pull into the driveway, Micky and Peter knew that it must have been Mike. Finding something to do so that it seemed like they've been preoccupied the entire time, the two of them were shocked the second they saw Mike and Davy walk through the front door at the same time.

" Get a load of these two playing checkers, while we were at the hospital." Davy said as he closed the front door

" You two were at the hospital?" asked Peter

" Together?" asked Micky

" Yes, I went out for a drive after leaving the studio, when I called my Aunt Kate who, knocked some sense into my hard head."said Mike

" It's nice that you talked to your Aunt and all but, shouldn't the two of you still want to kill each other?" Micky asked as he became very confused

" Well, when Mike showed up at the hospital earlier, the two of us talked and realized that we both care for Stephanie a lot, so we decided to try getting along for her and the baby's sake.' said Davy

" Things around here aren't going to go back to how they once were over night, you know." said Peter

" I know it's not going to be easy,which is why my Aunt Kate will be staying here for a while, and keep us on our toes so that something like this don't end up happening again."said Mike

" If we're going to try fixing things, then we've got a whole lot of work to do." Micky sighed

Realizing that it was going to take almost everything they had in them to work together and get things the way they used to be, the four of them were willing to let by gones be by gones, and learn to tolerate one another and have things back to some sense of normality before Stephanie comes home.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: Sorry for taking so long with posting this chapter, been having a crazy past couple of days since my daughter has been really sick and I tried getting this chapter written just right. Any way please read and review.**

Chapter 13

It was now Wednesday morning the day of Stephanie's graduation. Although today was supposed to be a day of celebration and craziness, instead it was more along the lines of sad and depressing, following all of the events that had gone on yesterday.

With all four monkees talking to one another, it still didn't change what happened yesterday, with all four of them deeply concerned about Stephanie who was lying in a hospital bed instead of sending all four of them crazy while she gets ready to graduate, they all knew that they needed to do something to make it all up to her.

Sitting down at the kitchen table eating breakfast in silence, it finally became too much for Micky, who brought up the idea of doing something for Stephanie, so that she wouldn't end up feeling left out for her graduation.

" That's it." Micky said as he dropped his spoon on to the table

" What are you talking about Micky?" asked Davy

" Today's Steph's graduation right? So we should do something nice for her." Micky sighed

" How? When she's stuck in a bed, at the hospital?" asked Peter

" Simple, we throw her a little graduation party in her hospital room." Micky said as he rubbed his hands together

" Now hold on just a minute Mick." Mike said clearing his throat " Normally I'd object to your crazy ideas but, since it's for Steph, I say let's go ahead and give her a party."

" Shouldn't one of us go visit her at the hospital, so that she doesn't suspect anything?" asked Peter

" We can just send Davy because, if we were to send you Pete, she'd probably get the truth from you the minute you walk through the door." said Micky

" Now wait a minute,why am I the one who has to go?" asked Davy

" Because, we all know that you were going to go visit her today, so you might as well be the one who goes." said Mike

" And besides Davy, she is carrying your kid." said Micky

" Think of the example you'd be setting for your child, by not visiting his or her mother ."said Peter

" Alright fine." Davy sighed " But if she finds out the truth from me, I'm going to tell her exactly who put me up to this."

Sighing as he grabbed his house keys and jacket, Davy left for the hospital while the others figured out what to do for Stephanie's mini graduation party.

" Okay, since Steph is going to need her diploma from school, I'll go get that, while the two of you plan the on party things."said Mike

" Don't worry about it Mike, Peter and me will get all kinds of stuff to make this party one Steph will never forget." said Micky

" Hang on Micky, don't do anything too crazy, Steph's in a hospital not a circus." Mike sighed

" Will you please just trust me?" asked Micky

" Here we go again." Peter sighed as Micky dragged him out of the house

Cleaning up the breakfast dishes, Mike just put them in the sink as he grabbed his car keys and left for Stephanie's school, to go pick up her diploma so they would have it to give to her at the party. Now that everyone had their own little thing to do to get ready for Stephanie's party, everyone set out to do what needed to be done.

While Mike, Micky and Peter were busy doing their parts, Davy meanwhile made a stop at the flower shop to pick up a bouquet of roses before going to see Stephanie, who was hopefully awake today. After picking out the flowers, Davy left the flower shop and walked past the jewelry store on the next corner, and stared at the display in the front glass window.

Not knowing how much time he had until the others show up at the hospital,Davy left the jewelry store window and continued on his way to the hospital, to surprise Stephanie with her beautiful red roses. Just missing one another down town, Micky and Peter also went into the same flower shop where Davy had just been, with the same intention to buy some flowers for Stephanie.

Walking around the store, Micky saw a big vase full of all sorts of flowers. Taking it down from the shelf, Micky made his way to the counter ignoring Peter who, reminded him about what Mike had told them before they left the house earlier.

" Micky, remember what Mike said earlier." said Peter

" They're only flowers Pete." Micky sighed " And besides, I wanna show Steph just how sorry I am for yesterday."

" You could always do the same thing with a smaller thing of flowers, you know keeping it simple like." Peter sighed

" Peter, when have yo ever known me to keep anything simple?" Micky asked as he took out his wallet

Right after paying for the flowers, Micky handed them to Peter and was about to leave the store, when he spotted a display for balloons. Attempting to tell Micky that they didn't need balloons as his face was hidden from behind the flowers, Peter knew he was just wasting his time, as Micky handed him a bunch of colorful balloons.

Needing to stop one more place, the two of them headed to the bakery to pick up a small cake, before joining Davy at the hospital. Handing the cake to Peter who was already struggling to carry the flowers and balloons, Micky led the way to the hospital.

Since Mike was the last one who had to take care of the main objective of Stephanie's party, he finally pulled up in front of her high school where he could see all of the kids in Stephanie's class all dressed in their caps and gowns. Getting out of the car, Mike made his way into the building to go and talk to the principal, about why Stephanie wouldn't be able to attend today's ceremony.

Walking through the building down to the principals office, Mike had no idea that Stephanie's two friends Amy and Casey were following him at a close distance. Entering the main office, Mike closed the diir behind him, and asked if he could talk to principal Jacobson.

Curious to know what Mike was doing there, Casey walked over to the door to try and see if she could listen in on the conversation. Mentioning to Casey that it was none of their business, Amy attempted to pull Casey away from the door, just as Principal Jacobson and Mike came walking out of the office.

" Ms. James, Ms. Matthews shouldn't the two of you be in the auditorium getting ready?" asked Principal Jacobson

" We're actually on our way there right now, aren't we Casey?" said Amy

" Right." said Casey " Let's go before they start without us."

" Thanks again for Steph's diploma, and for understanding why she couldn't make it today." Mike said as he held tightly on to the folder

" You're welcome." said Principal Jacobson with a smile

Checking his watch as he left the building, Mike knew that he had to hurry up to the hospital before things get started without him. Not wasting any time getting there, Mike saw Micky walking beside what looking liked a walking bouquet of flowers carrying balloons.


	14. Chapter 14

"Just couldn't help yourself could you?" Mike asked shaking his head

" You know me all too well." Micky said with a grin

" Could somebody please tell me which way I'm going?" Peter said as he tried looking over the giant flower arrangement

" Come on shot gun, the front doors are this way." said Mike

Walking through the sliding doors, the three of them were met by Davy, who couldn't believe what he was seeing, as Mike, Micky and what looked like a giant flower monster came in his direction.

" What are you doing out here?"asked Mike

" The doctor is in with Stephanie right now,so I figured I wait for you three." Davy sighed as he kept staring at the vase with legs " Whose under there?"

" Oh that's Peter." said Micky " Say hi to Davy, Pete."

" Hi Davy." Peter mumbled

" Let me guess, you just couldn't resist going for something crazy." said Davy

" It just wouldn't be the kind of person I always am, now would it?" asked Micky

" How long ago did the doctor, go in there to see Steph?" Mike asked changing the subject

" Maybe ten minutes ago." said Davy " Should be leaving any minute now."

Deciding to sit down and wait in the waiting room until the doctor comes out of Stephanie's room, the four of them each stared down the long brightly lit hallway, just as Stephanie's doctor came out of her room. Standing upon his feet the second he saw the doctor, Davy asked if it was alright for all of them to go inside and see Stephanie.

" Can we go in and see her now?" asked Davy

" Only for a little while, she really should be resting." the doctor sighed

" Hey doc, when do you think she'll be able to come home?" asked Mike

" It's too soon to say but, if she can begin eating solid foods then maybe, in a week or two as long as she doesn't wind up under any type of stress."

" We'll make sure she does everything she needs to, so that she can come back home where she belongs." said Micky

Right after they had finished talking to the doctor, the four of them headed down the hallway to Stephanie's room, and let Davy be the first one to go inside. Straightening his hair and adjusting his jacket, Davy finally walked into the room where he saw Stephanie, wide awake sitting up in her hospital bed.

" Hello beautiful." Davy said with a smile

" From the way I look and feel right now, I doubt that I'm beautiful at all." Stephanie sighed

" You can be old and wrinkled, and I'd still call you beautiful." Davy said as he gave her forehead a kiss

" So anything interesting going on at the pad, I should know about?" asked Stephanie

" If you're asking if we planned to kill each other yet, then no nothing much." Davy sighed

" Oh." said Stephanie " Are you guys at least talking to one another?"

" See for yourself." said Davy as he opened the door

Hidden behind the large bouquet of flowers, Stephanie could only see three pairs of legs, as they entered the hospital room.

" Excuse me, delivery for a miss Nishwash." said Mike

" Sorry, no body here by that name." said Stephanie as she tried not to laugh

" Oh well, guess we have the wrong room." said Peter

" Might as well take all of these gifts back, to where they came from." Micky sighed as he snapped his fingers

" Come on in you guys." said Stephanie as she made herself more comfortable in her bed

Putting the large bouquet down on the table beside Stephanie's bed, the other three monkees found places to sit while Davy sat on the edge of her bed. Wondering if she was dreaming as she watched the four of them acting like nothing happened yesterday, Stephanie decided to call their bluff, and demanded to know what was really going on, between all of them.

" Okay, what is going on between you guys today?" asked Stephanie

" What do you mean Steph?" asked Micky

" Weren't you guys on the brink of killing each other yesterday? And now you're all buddies again? What gives?' Stephanie said feeling very much confused

" We sort of worked things out and, agreed to get along." said Mike

" But you and Davy almost killed each other, and now everyone is friends again?" said Stephanie

" Don't feel bad Steph, it's still really confusing to all of us too." said Peter

" Hopefully things will start making sense,once Aunt Kate arrives in town." Mike sighed

" Aunt Kate?" Stephanie said with panic " Why is she coming?"

" Mike talked to her yesterday, and she agreed to come help us out around the house, and to help fix things back to the way they once were." said Micky

" But things aren't going to be like they once were because, Davy and me are having a baby now." said Stephanie

" Just because you two are having a baby, doesn't mean we can't try to put things back to monkees normal." said Peter

" Don't you think we should start, what we came here for?" asked Davy

" Davy's right, let's get this little graduation party going." Mike said as he handed his sister her diploma

Getting started with the graduation party, the four monkees and Stephanie all had some cake which was something that Stephanie, hoped she would be able to stomach, and manage to keep down. Wondering if she would ever understand how the guys suddenly went from being angry at each other one day, to being friends again the next, Stephanie just hoped things would stay this way because the one thing she never wanted to see again is , the two most important men in her life, to act like a bunch of stubborn jackasses ever again.

Becoming sleepy during the party, Stephanie really wished the guys could stay longer but she knew that the doctor wanted her to get as much rest as possible so that, she could gain enough strength to be able to go home. Receiving a hug from each monkee, Stephanie had asked Mike to stay behind for a few minutes because, she needed to tell him something really important. Having the other three wait outside in the hallway, Mike stood by the door and waited, to hear what his sister had to say.

" What did you need to talk to me about kid?" asked Mike

" I just wanted to let you know that, you're not an asshole, you're more like a stubborn jackass." Stephanie sighed

" Guess that means you heard me, talking to you yesterday." said Mike

" I did and, even though you acted like an ass, you're still my big brother, and I'm always gonna need you and love you no matter what okay?" Stephanie said with a smile

" Thanks kid." Mike said smiling " Get some rest and, I'll come see you again real soon."

Leaving his sister's hospital room, Mike met the others in the hallway and decided to go back down to the recording studio, to pick up their instruments before going home. Despite not being in there since yesterday, the others agreed to go even though, Davy was growing a little hesitant after what he had gone through.

Deciding to stay in the car while the others went inside to get the instruments, Davy knew that he should have gone inside to lend a hand but, after yesterday Davy wasn't sure if, he could ever step into a recording booth again.

Once the three of them returned with their instruments, they piled everything into the back seat, and headed home so they could prepare the house for whenever Mike's Aunt arrives in town.

Pulling into the drive way the moment they arrived at the pad, all four monkees noticed that their front door was behind Mike, the other three began coming up with who or what could be inside the house.

" You don't think it's a burglar do you?" asked Peter

" Why would a burglar want to steal anything from us?" asked Davy

" That is a very good question, that I'm sure Mike here wouldn't mind finding out." MIcky said as he pushed Mike towards the door

" Wait a minute, why does it have to be me going in there?" asked Mike

" You are the tallest and our leader, so why shouldn't it be you?" asked Micky

" He does make a good point Michael." Peter sighed

" Alright fine but, if it's a real burglar I'm willing to sacrifice Micky." Mike sighed as he walked through the front door

Walking into the pad, Mike saw two large suitcases underneath the spiral staircase along with a tall woman with her dark hair pulled into a bun, and instantly knew that it was his Aunt Kate.

Telling the guys that it was safe to come into the house, Mike called out to his Aunt who looked at all four monkees, and told them that there was plenty of work to be done. Not knowing what lies ahead of them during her visit, the guys knew that the only way to handle getting through Mike's Aunt being there, were to to what they were told without any arguments.

" It's about time you boys got back here, this place is a disgrace." Aunt Kate said sighing

" Well we are musicians,so we really don't have time to clean." Micky said shrugging his shoulders

" That will be the first thing to change,while I'm here." said Aunt Kate

" Oh good, I can't wait to start" Peter said cheerfully

After Peter had said that,suddenly three pairs of eyes stared at him evilily , until Mike decided to speak up.

" Listen Aunt Kate, you're a guest in our house, so we can handle cleaning the place up on our own if we have to."said Mike

" Well Michael, if you boys are so interested in cleaning, then you all better get a move on." said Aunt Kate as she carried her luggage over to the closet

Taking a seat on the sofa, Aunt Kate sat and watched as all four monkees started to clean their house. While they were scrubbing and trying to get the floor cleaned, the others stared at Mike, and each shook their heads.

" Way to go Mike.' Micky grumbled

" Okay, so my plan back fired, but she is a guest and I'm not expecting my Aunt to do everything for us.' said Mike as he continued scrubbing

" Now I know how my mother feels." said Peter

" How's that Peter?" asked Davy

" She always wound up with dish pan hands and dirty knees every time she cleaned the house."Peter sighed

" Boys, less talking and more cleaning." said Aunt Kate

Continuing to clean as they complained in a whisper, Aunt Kate suddenly called Mike to come over to her and, take her to go see Stephanie. Happily throwing his scrub brush in to the bucket of water that splashed the others, Mike got off the floor and grabbed his car keys.

With Aunt Kate going outside first, Mike looked back at his friends and stuck out his tongue as he closed the door behind him. Right after Mike and his Aunt left, the other three all dropped their scrub brushes and just sat on the floor. Already sore from scrubbing just half of their floor, the three of them began to wonder just how long, Mike's Aunt really planned on staying around.

" Does any one know how long Mike's Aunt is staying?" asked Davy

" No, but I do plan on asking Mike that very,same question whenever he comes home." sighed Micky

" I think Mike's Aunt is really nice, so I'm glad she is here to help."said Peter

" Should we finish cleaning before Mike gets home, or just say fuck it?" asked Davy

" Hmm." said Micky " Personally I'd have the ' who gives a fuck' attitude, but since his Aunt came all this way we might as well finish what we started."

Getting back to work, the three of them agreed on turning on the radio so they could at least have some kind of entertainment while they worked. Singing along with the radio as they cleaned, the three of them soon stopped what they were doing once they had heard ' Last train to Clarksville' coming through the speakers.

Jumping into the air in excitement as they listened, the three of them knew that they had to go and tell Mike the good news. Without having the car, the three of them grabbed their unicycles and the portable radio, and rode all the way to the hospital.

On their way to the hospital, Peter kept searching radio station after station to see who was playing 'Clarksville' as Micky took the lead in their quest for the hospital. Riding their unicycles through the front entrance of the hospital,with the radio still blasting their song, they made it to Stephanie's room where Mike,Stephanie and Aunt Kate were looking at them strangely.

" Peter,turn that thing down." said Mike

" But,we're on the radio right now Mike." said Peter

" How? I thought it wasn't done?" asked Mike

" Well, Jack talked to the execs and the final take we did before what happened yesterday, was the one they released."said Micky

" Does you four being on the radio mean, that all the ideas of fame and fortune are going to give you guys even bigger egos?"asked Stephanie

" Relax Stephanie, I doubt that is ever going to happen, right fellas?" said Davy

" Right.' Mike nodded

" As long as I'm around, you boys better not let anything ruin who you truly are, both inside and out." said Aunt Kate

Now that they were on the road to success, the guys needed to stop by the studio so they could find out what their next move, was going to be. Leaving Stephanie in the hands of Aunt Kate, Mike and the guys got ready to leave for the recording studio.

Wishing that at least one of them would have stayed behind, Stephanie was soon alone with her Aunt Kate, who probably had a lot if questions that, she wanted her niece to answer for.

" So I'm guessing that Mike, filled you in on everything that's happened around here." Stephanie sighed

" He did." said Aunt Kate " And I'd also like to hear from you, how this whole situation happened."

" Well, it's kind of complicated going into every detail but, what I can say is that Davy never forced me into doing anything I didn't want to do." said Stephanie

" Then tell me if that young man, loves you as much as he says he does." Aunt Kate sighed

" I know he does because,I can see it in his eyes that his love for me is real." Stephanie said without even second guessing herself

" That's just about the same thing your mama said about your daddy, when she was pregnant the first time with Michael, and the second time around with you." said Aunt Kate

" I'm not my mama, and Davy certainly is nothing daddy was." Stephanie said as she took a deep relaxing breath

" All I'm doing is making sure you know what you'll be getting into once this baby is born, since I've seen your mama go through it twice."said Aunt Kate

" Don't worry Aunt Kate, Davy and I will wind up doing just fine." Stephanie said smiling


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: hey guys I'm finally feeling much better, so here is chapter 15 which I am posting on an iPod because I'm kinda having issues with my computer at the moment. Anyway please read and review :D**

Chapter 15

Trying not to allow what Aunt Kate had said by comparing her and Davy's situation to her mother and father's so many years ago,Stephanie couldn't help but worry what kind of things the guys would end up getting into if and when, they start touring and recording as actual and professional musicians.

Once they arrived at the recording studio,the four monkees went down to the recording booth where Jack was pacing back and forth holding a telephone in his hands.

"Hey Jack,what's happening?"said Micky as he and the others entered the room

"Where have you guys been?"asked Jack "I've been ringing your phone for hours."

"We were down at the hospital visiting Mike's sister."said Davy

"Why did we miss something?"asked Mike

"I was talking with ,and the other head guys and they wan to set up a photoshoot for you guys before next week,when you're supposed to promote and perform the new single."Jack said as he put down the phone

"This is great news,not only is Davy going to be a dad now we're all going to show everyone just how good our music really is."said Peter

"Hold on,did you just say that Davy is going to be a dad?"asked Jack

"That's right,our little Davy is a papa to be in about eight months."said Micky

"If you boys are going to start touring some time in the near future,then we're going to have to keep the whole baby thing away from the spot light."said Jack

"No."said Mike "No more hiding or secrets if the truth comes out about Davy,my sister or the baby let it,and when the time comes we'll figure out what to do."

"Do you realize what you're saying?"asked Jack "If this comes out,you guys may not last very long in the music industry."

"Why should out personal lives be such a big deal to our soon to be fans,when all that should matter is the music?"asked Peter

"A secret has already shook up our friendship once,so the fact that you're asking us to hide it again,is just something we not only can't but won't do."Micky sighed

"Alright."Jack sighed "I just hope you boys know what you're doing."

Allowing the guys to take a few minutes with the hopes they would change their minds about the whole baby thing,Jack headed down to the office,to get the guys the information about the photo shoot and promotion for their single.

While they were alone in the recording booth,the others looked over at Davy who slumped down against the wall.

"Davy,you alright babe?"asked Micky

"I need to get out of here,and go talk to Stephanie who needs to know what's going on."Davy sighed

"Davy listen,don't let what Jack said get under your skin."Mike said as he placed a hand upon Davy's shoulder "None of us are asking you to push Steph or the baby aside."

"Mike's right."said Peter "All that you need to worry about is starting your new life with Steph and your kid."

"We all know the type of person Steph is when she is left out of something,so maybe we should tell her what Jack had to say."said Micky

"Alright,once we get finished here one of us will go to the hospital,and talk to Steph about everything."Mike sighed

Finishing their conversation just as Jack returned to the recording booth with ,the four monkees listened to what would be going on with the photo shoot and upcoming promotion for their single.

Shaking hands with everyone,the four monkees left the recording studio and made their way back to the hospital to pick up Aunt Kate,and explain things to Stephanie. Driving down to the hospital,everyone started becoming worried about Davy who from one minute went to being happy about everything that would be going on for them,to almost complete depression.

Parking the car in the hospital parking lot, the four of them thought about who should be the one to go inside and explain everything to Stephanie. Since Mike needed to pick up Aunt Kate and bring her back to the pad,he got out of the car along with Davy and went into the hospital while leaving Micky and Peter to wait out in the car.

Walking down the long hallway to Stephanie's and Davy both walked inside and noticed that Stephanie was alone in the room. Wondering what happened to his Aunt,Mike left Davy alone for a few minutes so that he could go and see if anyone knew or possibly saw where his Aunt could have gone.

Waiting for whenever Mike gets back,Davy made his way into the room just as Stephanie opened her eyes.

"Davy? What are you doing here?"asked Stephanie

"Just thought I'd stop by and see you."Davy sighed "I didn't wake you did I?"

"No."said Stephanie " I've been awake since my Aunt left."

"Oh. So how did the visit with your Aunt go this afternoon?"Davy asked as he took a seat

"It was alright I guess."Stephanie sighed "She mostly wanted to know about how we ended up in this current situation,and mainly about your feelings for me."

"Sounds like your Aunt doesn't trust me all too much."said Davy

"What my Aunt said doesn't matter because,I know that you live me,and I love you for who you are."said Stephanie " So what happened down at the recording studio?"

"We found out from Jack that we're supposed to do our first photo shoot some time before next week,and after that we promote our new single."said Davy

"That sounds great."Stephanie said with a smile that quickly faded " But I have a feeling that,there's some thing you aren't telling me."

"Well,after Jack had told us everything,Peter and Micky mentioned you and the baby,which Jack didn't exactly like hearing about."Davy sighed hopelessly

"I'll stay away whenever you guys do whatever publicity type stuff,so no one knows about us or the baby."said Stephanie "After all,it's the least I can do."

"No body is hiding anything from any one."Mike said as he stood in the doorway

"Mike,what are you doing here?"asked Stephanie

"I came here looking for Aunt Kate to bring her home but,I guess she must have found her own way there."Mike sighed

"She left a while ago,so you might as well go home before she goes on a whole entire cleaning spree."said Stephanie

"You're right."said Mike "There's no telling what she might do,if she finds Micky's little booby traps."

"Mike if its alright with you,I'd like to stay here a while longer."said Davy

"Alright tiny,just remember what I said to you earlier."Mike said as he left the room

Saying goodbye to Davy and Stephanie,Mike hurried outside to the car where Micky and Peter were sitting in the back seat playing with a deck of cards. Instead of asking where the cards had come from,Mike just got back in the car and started driving in the direction of the pad,to see if his Aunt had gone back there on her own like Stephanie had said.

When the three of them got back to the pad,they noticed again that their front door was opened,and noticed an unfamiliar scent coming from inside the house.

"Okay,why does our house smell like a Christmas tree?"asked Micky

"Aunt Kate must be using some type of cleaner,to get this dump clean."Mike sighed as he turned off the engine

"I think the pad smells nicer than,it usually does."said Peter

"I don't know if I'm going to like all of these,new changes."Micky sulked

"What are you going to do,once Steph has the baby?"asked Peter

"Let ol' uncle Mike here change all of the dirty diapers while I stay away."said Micky

"Oh no,we're all gonna take turns helping our with the baby."said Mike waking towards the front door

Entering the house with caution,the three monkees tried sneaking past Aunt Kate while she was getting supper ready for tonight. Shushing one another as they tried tip toeing across the floor,Micky who wasn't really paying attention to where he was going,slipped on the newly cleaned yet still wet,living room floor and landed on his back with a loud thud.

Scrambling to help him upon his feet,Mike and Peter quickly looked up at Aunt Kate who stood before them, with her hands firmly placed upon her hips.

"I hope you boys aren't planning on goofing off,when you should be cleaning up for supper."said Aunt Kate

"When did you find the time to clean,and make supper?"asked Mike

"Boy,I've been cooking and cleaning eversince your mama was pregnant with you."Aunt Kate sighed "Now instead of asking questions,help your friend up on his feet and go wash up."

"Come on Pete,lend me a hand."Mike said as he grabbed one of Micky's arms

"How do you feel Mick?"Peter asked as he helped the drummer to his feet

"Aside from a bruised ego,I think that I'll survive."Micky groaned

"One more thing boys, I expect you boys to do your chores when you're told,this way there won't be anymore accidents like this ."Aunt Kate sighed

Since they only had one bathroom,the three of them had to take their turns getting cleaned up for supper which Aunt Kate refused to serve until, they looked presentable enough to sit down to a good home cooked meal.

As soon as all three of them had washed up,they all took a seat at the kitchen table which never looked so clean,and had been server a big bowl of Aunt Kate's famous Texas chili.

Unsure if or when Davy would be home from visiting Stephanie at the hospital,the others ended up having supper with Aunt Kate who still had plenty of work that needed to be done around the house,before calling it a night.

At the hospital with Stephanie,Davy climbed into the hospital bed with her,as the two of them watched some television until whenever visiting hours ended. Reviving a final visit from the nurse,Stephanie asked Davy to stay in the room with her incase,he had any questions that he wanted to ask.

"And how are we feeling ?"asked the nurse

"I need to move around,it's kinda hard staying still."said Stephanie

"I suppose walking wont hurt much,as long as the young man here helps you."said the nurse

"I promise that I won't try doing,more than I can handle."said Stephanie

Once she had gotten the all clear from the nurse,Stephanie carefully swung her legs out of her bed,and waited for Davy to help her to the floor. Feeling the cold tile beneath her feet,Stephanie sat back down on the bed and told Davy she changed her mind.

"Okay, I changed my mind."said Stephanie

"Luv,you need to move around,it will do you and the baby some good."Davy sighed

"Alright."said Stephanie with a small sigh "I'm only going to go on a short one though."

"Are you making a joke about my height or something?"asked Davy

Shaking her head as she got back on her feet,Stephanie began walking towards the door,with Davy trailing not too far her arms around his,Stephanie rested her head upon Davy's shoulder as the two of them took their time walking through the hallway.

Although she had only been in the hospital for a day,Stephanie wished that she was back home at the pad,with Davy and the others like she belonged.

Only walking for a few more minutes,the two of them finally headed back to Stephanie's hospital room since it was nearly time for visiting hours to end. Knowing that they soon had to say goodbye,Stephanie wished that Davy could stay the night but,it wasn't possible.

So right after she was helped back into her bed,Stephanie received a kiss goodbye from promised that he would come back as soon as the first visiting hours were available.

Sadly watching as he left the room,Stephanie placed her hands upon her stomach and sighed. Wanting nothing more than to just go home,Stephanie stared around her room which consisted of four large white walls,with all different sized outlets,blood pressure cups and other medical tools,while she laid on the most uncomfortable bed underneath brightly buzzing fluorescent lights.

Starting to miss the sounds of Micky's loud snoring coming from the next bedroom through walls that were almost paper thin,or the way Mike would yell at him for sliding down the banister,instead of using the stairs. She also missed being involved in whatever crazy scheme they could bUnion right about now.

Although the only thing going on at the pad between the guys right now was cleaning the supper dishes for Aunt Kate, who had already finished up the chores they were supposed to do earlier. While Mike washed the dishes which Micky dried as Peter put them away, the three of them began to mention how lucky Davy was to have gotten out of having to do any more chores that night,just as he came walking through the front door.

Looking at his friends working together with no yelling coming from either of their mouths,Davy had to do a double take to see if he was in the right house. Hanging his jacket on the hook by the front door,Davy walked through the living room and joined his friends in the kitchen.

"So,how did things go at the hospital tonight?"asked Mike as he dried his hands

"Things were alright."Davy sighed "She was allowed to get up and walk around for a little bit."

"Is it safe for her to do that?"asked Peter

"Pete,she's pregnant, not crippled."Micky sighed

"You boys shouldn't be fussin over anything because,I don't want my niece to come home to a house full of grown men acting like immature children."said Aunt Kate

"Yes Ma'am."all four monkees replied in unison

"Now if y'all three will kindly leave the room, I need to talk to David."said Aunt Kate

"Well Davy,it's been nice knowin ya."Micky said as he patted his shoulder

"Is Davy going some where?"asked Peter

"No Peter."Mike sighed "Come on,lets go so they can talk."

Taking a deep breath,Davy nervously sat down on the sofa next to Aunt Kate who must have saw him as some kind of threat to her family the minute he ended up getting Stephanie pregnant.

Upstairs in Mike and Micky's bedroom,the other three were wondering what was going on between Davy and Aunt Kate.

"What do you think is going on down there?"asked Peter

"Knowing Aunt Kate,she's probably giving him some kind of lecture on how to treat Steph and the baby."said Mike

"I for one am curious."Micky said as he opened the door

"Micky,we were told to leave them alone."said Peter

"And that's what we're doing."said Micky "So are you two going to listen in with me or not?"

"I can't believe I'm going along with this."Mike sighed as he rolled his eyes

Standing by the bedroom door behind Peter and Micky,Mike knew that what they were doing was wrong but, on the other hand he was just as curious to know what was being said downstairs,

"What's the matter with you boy?"asked Aunt Kate "Are you uncomfortable around me?"

"A little bit,yeah."said Davy

"Well,you shouldn't be because, like it or not we're going to be a part of the same family."said Aunt Kate

"I understand that,which is why I give you my word that I will never do anything to ever harm Stephanie or the baby in any way."said Davy

"Look as long as you treat my Stephanie right,I e won't have any problems towards you but,if you do anything to harm her or that child,you'll have to deal with me."said Aunt Kate as she walked away

Hurrying down the stairs once the coast was clear,Mike,Micky and Peter noticed their young friend sitting on the sofa in complete silence. Wondering what had been said to Davy that ended up putting him into a sudden state of silence, the three of them saw Aunt Kate re-enter the house and head up to Stephanies room.

Not knowing what Aunt Kate could possibly have in store for them during the days to come,the guys knew that they had a lot more on their plate,that needed to be done,and done the right way without doing anything which could cause them much more than just their careers.


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors note: hey guys thanks for the awesome reviews :D ! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

Chapter 16

Three days had gone by since Aunt Kate had arrived and wound up turning the entire house upside down. With each one of the guys given a certain chore to do, in the certain amount of time Aunt Kate had given them to do it in.

On the third day since his Aunt's arrival, Mike felt as though the others blamed him for having to do all kinds of hard labor, just so he could make a good impression of himself for his Aunt.

" Alright y'all, if any of you have something to say then now is the time to get it off your chest." said Mike

" How about explaining to us why you're being such a show off for starters." said Micky

" I ain't a show off." said Mike " Just because my Aunt is riding my ass to do more work than you three doesn't mean,I'm showing off."

" Well, we shouldn't have to clean toilets or bathtub drains." Micky said in protest

" Is tis what you're bitching about?" asked Mike

" Yeah.' Micky sighed as he hung his head

" The only reason Micky doesn't want to clean the bathroom, is because he sheds more than we do.' said Davy

" I may shed, but at least I don't spend hours in front of the mirror if one hair is out of place." said Micky

"Hey guys, if we keep fighting like this, then Steph will probably won't want to come home again." said Peter

" Peter's right." Mike sighed" Alright I'll take care of the bathroom and Mick you can wash and iron the laundry."

Once they settled who was going to do what, the guys got back to work just as the phone began ringing. Before they had a chance to fight over who was going to answer it, Aunt Kate who just came through the front door answered it.

" Stephanie, how are you feeling?"asked Aunt Kate

" I'm fine Aunt Kate." Stephanie sighed " I might be coming home."

" I'm glad, now what time should I come and get you?"said Aunt Kate

" They're probably going to be releasing me some time in the afternoon." said Stephanie

" I'll see you this afternoon." Aunt Kate said as she hung up the phone

"Who was that Aunt Kate?" asked Mike

" Your sister, she's being released from the hospital today." said Aunt Kate

" I can go pick her up." said Davy

" Neither of you boys will do any such thing, I need you to move Stephanie's things down here because no niece of mine will be climbing up and down stairs." said Aunt Kate

" If we're bringing Steph's things down here, then what do we do with Peter and Davy's?" asked Micky

" Move their things up stairs of course." Aunt Kate said as she left the house

"Your Aunt must be out of her bird, how does she expect us to do all of this furniture moving by this afternoon?"asked Davy

" I think it will be easy if we all work together." said Peter

" You'd like that wouldn't you Pete?" Micky sighed

" Come on fellas,we got plenty of work to do." Mike sighed

Deciding to go upstairs to Stephanie's room first, the four monkees began taking her bed apart so that it would be easier to carry out,or so they had thought. Carrying out the mattress first were Micky and Peter, who was in charge of telling Micky where to go down the stairs.

Although they should have slid the mattress down the steps on its side, Micky and Peter decided to carry it upright, which made it a little more difficult for Peter to keep track of where Micky was going.

" How many more steps are there?"asked Micky

" I think three maybe." Peter said from behind the top end of the mattress

" Hold on to this for a minute, so that I could turn around." said Micky " Just don't let go."

Just as Micky turned around to see where he was on the stairs, Peter who suddenly sneezed accidentally let go of the mattress which went tumbling down the stairs landing upon Micky, who landed upon the floor with a scream and a loud thud.

While Mike and Davy were busy with the rest of the bed, they ran out of the room, and saw as the mattress began moving.

" What in the world." Mike said scratching his head

" I sneezed, and the mattress fell on top of Micky."said Peter

" Peter,you could never make it as a professional mover." Micky sighed as he rolled from under the mattress

" Hey Mike, what about lifting the rest of the bed over the balcony instead?"asked Davy

" That just might work."said Mike

Going along with Davy's idea, Mike dragged the box spring out of the room, and along with Davy's help lifted it over the balcony to lower it down to Micky and Peter who were waiting downstairs. After they had the rest of the things from Stephanie's room, it was time to move Peter and Davy's things upstairs.

Taking trip after trip up and down the stairs, the four monkees were extremely themselves across the the downstairs furniture, the phone rang for the second time that day.

Since Peter was closer to the telephone, he answered it and heard the sound of Jack's voice telling him that the photographer, would be stopping by their house in about ten minutes. With the house looking like a total mess, the four of them jumped up and began throwing things into the downstairs closet.

While rushing to get things straightened up,they accidentally ended up locking poor Davy in the closet.

" How does it look?"asked Micky

" It'll have to do." Mike sighed

" Where's Davy?" Peter asked looking around the house

" Could somebody please let me out?" Davy asked as he banged on the closet door

Opening the door, Mike quickly grabbed Davy and slammed the door shut, just as there was a knock upon the front door. Not having any time to change their clothes, Mike and the others just brushed off what they were wearing and got ready for their photo shoot.

Answering the door, Mike introduced himself and the others to the photographer, who looked at them and shook his head.

" Not only am I taking pictures of long haired weirdos, now I.m taking pictures of filthy ones who live in a pig sty." the photographer said in disgust

" Well, we didn't have time to change you see, but if you'll give us a few minutes to clean up."said Mike

" I don't have all day,so lets just get this over with." the photographer sighed

" And I thought photographers were supposed to be friendly." Davy grumbled

" Smile for the camera everyone." said Micky

Blinded by the flash bulbs as the camera clicked away, the four of them could hardly see once the photographer snapped the last picture. Showing himself out, the photographer once again shook his head as he finally walked out the front door.

" I think that went rather well."said Davy

" You would." said Peter

" As soon as we all can see, we need to get this bedroom set up down here for Steph, before she gets home."said Mike

" That's if we'll ever see again because, that guy was a little too flash bulb happy.' Micky groaned as he rubbed his eyes

Still seeing little floating flash bulbs, the guys soon heard the front door open along with the sounds of Stephanie and Aunt Kate's voices. Instantly crowding around Stephanie, the guys were shooed away by Aunt Kate who told them to give the poor girl some breathing room, as she helped Stephanie over to the sofa.

" Give this poor child some room to breathe." said Aunt Kate

" Its alright Aunt Kate, I think they won't bite." said Stephanie

" So Steph, how's it feel to be home?" asked Peter

" It feels good, I just can't wait to go upstairs and lay in my own bed."said Stephanie

" We can't let you do that."said Mike

" Why can't I go upstairs in my room exactly?" asked Stephanie

" Because, you're room isn't up there any more." said Micky " It's over here now." he said opening the door

" If I'm down here now, then where are Peter and Davy sleeping?"asked Stephanie

" We moved upstairs, so that you can be closer to the bathroom and other things around here."said Davy

" It was my idea to change things around down here because, I don't want you to climb those stairs in your delicate condition.'said Aunt Kate

" Are there any more changes around here, that I need to worry about?" Stephanie asked with a slight sigh

" We had our photo shoot today." said Peter

" And how did that go?"asked Aunt Kate

" Aside from the camera man being a complete ass, I think it went pretty good." said Mike

Still needing to fix up the bedroom for Stephanie, the guys went to work putting together her bed so that she could go lay down, and get some rest for a while. Patiently waiting for them to get finished in the bedroom, Stephanie suddenly heard a very loud bang, followed by Micky screaming in pain from the top of his lungs.

Even though she was under doctors orders to rest and take it easy, Stephanie couldn't help but wonder what happened, as she got up from the sofa to go see what trouble the four of them had gotten themselves into this time around.

Standing in the doorway, Stephanie saw Micky clutching tightly onto his hand, as his face was now a brightly colored red.

" Do you guys always get hurt on purpose, or are y'all just accident prone?"asked Stephanie

" First I get attacked by a run away mattress, and now my hand gets slammed into a dresser drawer." Micky said as he left the bedroom

" Okay, I must have missed something real interesting around here." Stephanie sighed

" Maybe I should go and see if, Micky's hand is okay." said Peter as he prepared to leave

" Actually Pete, maybe you should stay here and help Davy finish up, and I'll go take care of Micky." Mike sighed while leaving the bedroom

" So, are you glad to be home now?"asked Davy

" It feels like I never even left." said Stephanie

The second Peter and Davy finished straightening up the room for Stephanie,everyone was called over to the kitchen by Aunt Kate who was getting ready to make some lunch for everyone.

Sitting down on one of the kitchen chairs, Stephanie noticed a few other changes around the house, which must have been done by Aunt Kate. Despite the fact that she was home, like she had wanted to be ever since her first night in the hospital, some how home just didn't feel like home.


End file.
